Happieness That I Have Never Known
by AnneMarie24601
Summary: Enjolras has saved Eponine at the from being shot at the barricade and she has been able to show them all a way out. But at what cost is the new found freedom. Does Eponine really just feel gratitude to Enjolras or is it something more. And is a dark shadow from Enjolras past going to dystroy them all. Rated T for now. E&E and AU. This is my first attempt so feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1 - The Barricades

**Happiness That I Have Never Known**

**Chapter One – The Barricade**

Enjolras would always remember the moment. It was the sort of moment where seconds turned into hours and the world goes piercingly clear.

He saw Marius stoop to pick up the powder keg, he saw the enemy soldier take his aim whilst Marius was not looking. 'Scum' he spat bitterly as he legs began to move towards Marius before he realised what he was doing. 'Scum shoot their enemies in the back.' Enjolras had always had a strong sense of right and wrong, it was that, along with his love for Patria that had first stirred the ideas of revolution in his mind.

Suddenly Enjolras' stomach dropped, he saw Eponine grab the barrel of the gun away from Marius and pull it towards herself. He should have guessed she would be there. She was always close by where Marius was it had always inspired a strange pang of jealousy that Enjolras couldn't explain and so he ignored it.

Enjolras saw the soldier's finger move to the trigger, the soldier's eyes were firmly on his target, now Eponine, she was disguised as a boy but only a fool would mistake her for one.

Eponine heard the riffle fire, she braced herself and waited for the pain, it did not come. She opened her eyes which she hadn't realised where closed tightly and saw Enjolras standing next to where the solider had been. The butt of his gun was smeared with blood where he must have hit the solider. Enjolras looked down at her, their eyes meet as she realised that he had just saved her life. Before she had time to acknowledge the feelings this stirred in her she remembered that she had also been trying to save a life, Marius! She saw him he looked dazed for a brief moment as he registered how close the solider had been to him. Then he snapped back into action picking up the powder keg and climbing to the top of the barricade without a backwards glance. He was oblivious, as always to Eponine, he did not even realise she had just tried to take a bullet for him.

Eponine heard Marius threaten to blow the barricade in an attempt to get the advancing soldier's to move back, she moved to go and stop him but she was stopped but two strong hands on her shoulders, she looked up and into the face of Enjolras, his blue eyes seemed to have darkened, there was a storm in them. 'Don't' He said 'Let Marius handle himself, you will get yourself killed unnecessarily trying to save him.' Eponine opened her mouth to respond when suddenly Enjolras snapped 'Damn it, what are you doing here anyway?' Eponine shoved his hands away, 'Leave me alone, it is none of your business' she snapped. Aware that she was insulting the man who had moments before saved her life, how could she explain to him that she had come here because she wanted her and Marius to die together, rather than live a life where he was with Cossette and she was alone. How could she tell him that she had pulled the riffle towards herself because she wanted to die first, or that when she had heard the riffle discharge she had changed her mind! 'I'm sorry' she said but she was talking to Enjolras' back. How could she tell the brave leader of the Les Amis de l'ABC that she was suddenly terrified.

Marius jumped down next her having successfully put off the soldier's for now. He turned to look at her 'My God, Ponine what are you doing here?'

It had rained overnight, the other Barricades had fallen and the people of France were sleeping in their beds, they had not rallied. Enjolras ran his hand through his hair as he always did when it was frustrated. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling that he had led his friends to their death. Of course he was confident that others would rise up and continue the fight if they fell, but that didn't take away the tight knot of tension that had built up in his stomach. Everyone's nerves were stretched, a night had passed since Marius had forced the soldiers back, but they all knew it was only a matter of time before they attacked again and this time with more precision.

Shouts and a scuffle from the front of the barricade drew his attention, Eponine was holding tightly to Gavroche who was struggling in her arms.

'Let me go Ponine' the boy squeaked 'I can get the ammunition from the fallen soldiers'

'I knew that was what you were thinking, you think I'm going to let me own little brother risk his life and do nothing to stop it' Eponine cried, still holding tightly to the boy. Enjolras was briefly shocked and then he wondered how he had never seen the resemblance between the two before. Courfeyrac had reached the two by this time and took the boy from Eponine's arms. 'I want to help' Gavroche implored him 'I know I could get it, they're not going to shoot at a little person.' Courfeyrac crouched down so he was eye level with Gavroche 'They will, your part us, part of this uprising' Courfeyrac looked at the sky and shook his head 'They will not spare any of us Gavroche.'

'But we need it, I heard Combeferre and Enjolras say that ours was all ruined by the rain'

All eyes flew to Enjolras, 'It's true' he sighed 'let us not waste lives, all who wish to go must leave' There was a deafening silence, no one spoke for several moments, then a shot rang out and the sound of someone falling to the floor.

'No, No, quick, come quickly.' The sound of Grantaire's words and they fact that they were not slurred like normal sent all running, they saw him, he was dragging the limp body of Combeferre and far too much blood to leave room for hope. Enjolras was on his knees beside his best friend in a matter of moments, Grantaire and Marius on either side of him. 'I knew that Gavroche had tried to get the ammunition, I thought I could be quick that they wouldn't see me.' Combeferre whispered, his eye lids fluttered and then he looked at his friends 'don't give up, don't let this all be for nothing, but Enjolras, think like me and not like you' then he slumped back lifeless. Enjolras looked at the lifeless body of his friend, the philosopher. It was never his idea to fight. That had always been Enjolras place. We won't let him die in vain. His set his jaw and looked to his friends ready for battle when a cry came from the other side of the barricade.

'There is no escape, the people have not come to your rescue' taunted the guard.

'They're wrong.' It was Eponine, 'I know a way out through the sewers.'

Enjolras turned to her 'We cannot let Combeferre die for nothing'

'Then don't' she countered 'but don't martyr yourself and your friends, that is not going to help him, this attempt has failed but that doesn't mean that the cause is wrong I don't think he would have wanted you all to die, you stand a much better choice of continuing this if you are all alive.' Enjolras struggled momentarily with the will to fight on, to avenge his friend, to fight for Patria. But then he looked into the eyes of his friends, he knew that they were frightened, just as he was frightened deep down but would never admit it. 'Ok' he said 'show us the way'

Eponine let out a sigh of relief as she realised that he had agreed to let her show them the way out. She could save Marius and Gavroche and Enjolras who she already owed her life to. Enjolras gathered the friends together and she showed them the flap in the wall that led to a slope down to the sewers.

Then the thought struck her who was waiting down there, her father waiting to rob the corpses he hoped would soon be piling up. She had been avoiding him since the incident at Rue Plumet when she had prevented Thenardier and his gang from robbing Cosette and her father's house, he had already promised her the beating of her life for that, and now she was helping to save his next victims. As Gavroche slid down the slope and the remaining members of Les Amis prepared to slide into their freedom she knew that she was sealing her fate, she was aware exactly what her father would have in store for her she could save the friends but no one was going to be able to save her…


	2. Chapter 2 - Sewer Rat

_(Firstly just let me say, thank you so much to everyone who read my first chapter, I can't believe that anyone read it at all, let alone 14 follows, 2 favourites and 2 reviews. So to say thank you I've put off everything I was supposed to be doing for the past hour and a half so that I can bring you the second chapter earlier than planned, hopefully will be able to get chapter three up today as well. Thanks for reading) _

**Chapter Two – Sewer Rat**

Enjolras and Courfeyrac were at the front with the body of Combeferre between them the slugged through the sewers. They had not felt it right to leave him alone at the Barricade. Enjolras had told Marius to keep an eye on her but he was distracted and for once Eponine could not blame him. The air of defeat hung unspoken between them all, what had happened to the boys who had whopped and cheered and built a barricade?

Eponine's thoughts were cut short by a sudden sharp pain at the back of her head as she was yanked backwards by her hair. A grubby, slimy hand slid over her mouth and muffled her scream as she was dragged backwards into the tunnel that they had just passed. Her assailant waited a few moments to ensure the others had all passed by.

She felt herself slammed up against the wall with the familiar hot and foul breath of her father in her face.

'What exactly do you think you are doing my girl, I see you have once again prevented me from making my livelihood'

'Papa' she squeaked as his hand was against their throat 'I wouldn't let them die to please you.'

'You need to learn the proper respect for your father' he screeched and slapped her across the face 'and you will learn to put the family interests before your own. You selfish, good for nothing! I will teach you to disrespect me.' Eponine felt herself thrown to the floor. She raised her arms up to her head in an attempt to shield the beating that she knew was coming.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac carried the slumped body of their fallen friend between them. Enjolras felt a heaviness in his heart that he had not been prepared for, his best friend had fallen but he would be damned if he would have left him there to be thrown in an unmarked grave. He did not have time dwell on those feelings at the moment. He needed to get himself and his friends out. He cast his eyes behind him making a quick head count to ensure that they were all together. The first thing he noticed was Joly looking very pale, the poor man was probably finding trudging through the city's waste worse than anything he had to face at the barricade. Then he noticed, 'Marius, where is Eponine?'

'She's behind' Marius stopped mid-sentence as he realised that she was no longer behind him.

'How long has she not been behind you Marius?' asked Courfeyrac

'I, I couldn't say' Marius stammered 'I haven't spoken to her since we entered the sewer's I was thinking about Cosette.'

'Grantaire take Combeferre' Enjolras handed over his load to his friend and started to stride back to where they had just come from.

'I'll come with you' said Gavroche running up behind him.

'No, stay with the others. Everyone stick together and stay where you are. We should be safe here but do not move unless absolutely necessary, we don't want anyone else getting lost.

He was glad Gavroche had listened. He was worried in case Eponine had fallen, or had been injured and not told them. Why hadn't she called out? A muffled thud and whimper drew Enjolras attention to a tunnel to his right, what he saw there sickened him. Eponine was on the floor hands over head with a man delivering a sickening blows to her body, his foot was about to make contact once again with her when Enjolras had him by the scruff of the neck and pinned against the wall. His rage, frustration and hurt from the past day seemed to sharpen and focus in on this cowardly little man who was beating the girl who had saved all their lives.

Eponine took a couple of moments to realise that the beating had stopped but she did not open her eyes till she heard Enjolras speak 'What, exactly, do, you, think, you, are, doing' he was enunciating each word fully, practically spitting them at her farther. Enjolras was holding him by the scruff of his shirt, standing at his full height her father's feet were dangling several inches above the floor. Eponine looked into Enjolras face the fury in the blue eyes that bore into her father's sent a shiver down her spine. Even during the past day at the barricade she had never seen him looking this angry. Her father knew when he was beat and he was not fool enough to attempt to fight someone who he could see would easily beat him. 'Oh' he simpered ' Well I saw my daughter down her in the sewers and I was simply explaining to her why she shouldn't come down here unaccompanied, it's not safe for a young lady.'

'Not whilst there are men like you in the world' Enjolras spat throwing Thenardier to the ground. Eponine had tried to stand but found her legs shaking and unable to hold her weight. To her surprise Enjolras turned to her and picked her up as if she weighed nothing and turned to carry her away from her father. Thenardier, realising that Enjolras no longer had the upper hand as he could not fight him whilst he carried his daughter found his tongue again. 'You'll regret this my girl, I will teach you to disobey your father, just you wait, you'll be sorry. I'll show you what happens to ungrateful brats.' Eponine was surprised to feel Enjolras arms tighten around her protectively at her father's taunts.

'You can't hide behind your fancy man forever you little slut'

Eponine's allowed her head to rest against Enjolras shoulder, partly from relief and partly from shame, he knew her secret shame, now he would surely think less and this caused her a worse pain than the bruises and cuts that were already peppering her body. Why was it Enjolras who had to find her, he was surely the one person who would never understand, the strong and brave leader would think her a pathetic and weak little thing and worst of all he might pity her. For reasons she couldn't explain tears welled in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks, she knew Enjolras noticed, she was grateful that he didn't say anything.

'Ponine! What happened?' she heard Gavroche cry

'Explanations can wait' Joly interrupted, 'we have bigger problems, the guards have entered the Sewers, were trapped.'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Escape

**Chapter Three – The Escape**

The soldiers were advancing from the direction that was the only way out that she knew. Eponine could feel Enjolras heart beating near to where her head was resting. Her head was pounding too thanks to her father. She couldn't think clearly through the fog in her brain, was there any other way out? I can't have led them away from the barricade for them to die trapped in the sewer like vermin.

'Gavroche, where do you think you are going?' Courfeyrac called, Eponine opened her eyes to see her little brother scamper past, Enjolras moved as if to reach him before remembering that he only had one pair of hands and they were already full. 'Gavroche' she called feebly, 'this is not the time to run off' she moved to try and get herself down, reluctantly Enjolras lowered her to the ground, she expected her legs to tremble when reached the floor but Enjolras didn't fully let go, supporting her his hands under her elbows.

'Come on then' Gavroche head popped round the corner with a cheeky grin 'I thought there was another way out and there is.'

'Grantaire, Courfeyrac you go first, follow Gavroche.' Enjolras was back into his position of command, a position that suited him. 'And everyone be as quiet as you can' he whispered 'the soldiers are not far behind us'

Eponine's heart was beating so loud in her own ears that she was sure the soldiers would be able to hear it echo down the tunnels, she concentrated so hard on putting one foot in front of another and following Gavroche quietly that it took her a few moments to realise that Enjolras was holding her hand. She realised that it made her feel more confident than she had in a long time, more confident that she had since she had first meet Marius. The confidence spurred her on. They would make it out of this.

Crack! The sound of gun fire rattled down the walls of the tunnel 'That was a warning, we are on your trail, and there is no escape for traitors of France.' It was the same soldier who had taunted them from the other side of the barricade. Gavroche quickened his pace, the others followed suite. Enjolras hoped that this new way out was not much further away. He was holding onto Eponine's hand to support her he told himself, he wouldn't admit that he wouldn't let go because her small hand in his was comforting and he was in need of that now, something inside him had cracked when Combeferre had died and it was splitting wider as the minuets past. No, Enjolras stopped his train of thought, this was not the time people were counting on him. The others had stopped abruptly in front of him, he moved to the front of the group to see what the problem was, Eponine behind him, he was still holding her hand, reluctant to let it go.

'It's stuck' Gavroche whispered, there was real fear in his eyes now. Enjolras looked to the cause of the problem. A metal grate on a hinge was at the top of a ladder, it wasn't very big, Gavroche or Eponine would fit through with ease. It would be more of a tight squeeze for a full grown man but it would have to do.

'I can't open it, I haven't been here for years and the hinge has rusted!' Gavroche whisper was urgent. He was talking directly to Enjolras.

'I have an idea' Courfeyrac looked round at them all 'but it will give our position away and we will have to be ready to run'

Eponine stood to the side of the ladder, Gavroche standing in front of her ready to be the first up as Enjolras had instructed. She glanced at Marius who was standing at the top of the ladder his pistol aimed directly at the hinge of the grate, she held her breath. Bang. The grate swung round only one hinge remained. Bang. The second hinge was gone.

'Move, quickly!' Enjolras commanded. Gavroche sprang into action racing up the ladder to reach the gap. Eponine was close on his heels but she could hear the soldiers calls echo down the tunnel, 'This way men, they are not far in front of us.'

At the top of the ladder Marius was waiting, he reached out and pulled her through the grate and out onto the streets. Marius was helping Joly through the hole in the grate, Joly was not a large man but he did not fit easily through the gap. Seconds passed that felt like hours as the others climbed through, finally Courfeyrac appeared he climbed through the gap and turned round to help Marius lift the dead weight of Combeferre through. Enjolras was last up, less than a second after he was through the gap gun shots sounded directly below. He picked up the discarded grate and placed it back over the gap. 'It will only hold them for a few seconds we need to move now, everybody to plan B.' They raced down the streets and out of sight of the soldier's. Eponine struggled, her breath hurt in her lungs which were still bruised thanks for her father. 'For God's sake Marius, help her' commanded Enjolras who was once again carrying Combeferre with Courfeyrac and Joly. Marius, the man she had tried to take a bullet for only hours before, looked around at her, he looked startled as if he had forgotten that she was even there. He grabbed her hand and Grantaire but his arm round her waist and they ran together through the streets of Paris. 'Please god' thought Eponine 'let us make it to safety.'…

'Whoah!' Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Jean-Claude, what would she say if she heard you curse like that?'

Jean-Claude ignored the young soldier who had taunted him and turned to kick the wall. He had the right to use foul language. He was angry. He had lost those rebels who dared to questions the authority of the King of France. Worse than that he had lost Enjolras. Trust a man like him to be leader of the revolution. He always did think he was better than everyone else. Jean-Claude had barely been able to contain his glee when he realised who it was in the red coat on the other side of the barricade. His superior office had given him a strange look, not many men faced battle with a smile on their face as he had when he prepared to storm the barricade. He had enjoyed shouting out that they had no escape, he had waited a long time for his revenge and now he'd lost them. But they wouldn't get away that easy. Enjolras wouldn't get away that easy. Jean-Claude had waited too long for this to let him slip away now.

_(Eeek, You guys! I'm utterly overwhelmed at the amount of people who have read, followed and added my story to their favourites to all of you and all who have taken the time to add a review I would just like a to say a HUGE thank you it means so much and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write. Please let me know __ )_


	4. Chapter - It Is Not Necessary

**Chapter Four – 'It is not necessary'**

The past hour has felt like a year, the day before yesterday felt like a lifetime ago. Eponine sat on the balcony of the flat that Enjolras had referred to as 'Plan B'. Courfeyrac had told her that it had been Combeferre's idea. A flat with the rent always paid six months in advance under a false name so that they could use to meet in case the Café Musain or Rue de la Chanverrerie had ever become compromised whilst they planned revolution. It had never occurred to them they may need it after the revolution failed. Eponine had wished she had known what to say to take away the sadness in Courfeyrac's eyes as he told her.

Eponine signed and swung her legs and watched her feet dangle over the edge of the balcony. 'Ponine, I didn't know you were out her.'

'Marius' Eponine smiled, her heart lifted slightly but plummeted again when she saw the melancholy look on his face. 'Are you alright?'

'The last few hours Ponine, where do I begin' he draped his arm around her shoulder and Eponine felt her heart flutter lightly.

'I don't know how I would have got through them if I hadn't had the thought of Cosette to keep me going,' then he sighed 'she's not even replied to my letter.'

Eponine felt the strongest pang of disappointment that she had ever felt in her life, and that was saying something for someone who was very used to being disappointed by those she loved. She wanted to shout at him, where was he when she had needed him? If he didn't love her fine, but he was supposed to be her friend could he not even care slightly that she had been injured escaping the barricades. Did he not even think to ask how she came to be carried in Enjolras' arms? If he hadn't been distracted by the thought of Cosette maybe he would have noticed that her father had grabbed her and she could be spared the aching she currently felt in her body. She felt her eyes sting and swallowed against the lump in her throat.

'Come on Ponine, don't cry, it's over now.' Little you know Eponine thought bitterly. Why do I love you? Eponine searched his eyes, but she found that she could not answer. Instead she reached into her belt and brought out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Marius.

'I was going to give it to you at the barricade' she lied, no point telling him she had planned not to give it to him, what difference would it make now.

'Cosette' Marius whispered as he opened the letter, his eyes scanned down the page and his face went white.

'No. Oh Eponine she is leaving! I can't allow this to happen I must find her.' He started as if to go back inside then stopped and turned to her 'Eponine, will you take another letter, will you leave it outside her house for me in case she comes back?'

'Yes' Eponine whispered. Marius rushed back into the flat 'I am resigned to my fate and yours' She said to herself.

Enjolras face was dark. None of his friends dared to approach him since they had laid Combeferre's body on the bed and pulled the sheet up over his face. The crack in his heart was hurting him, he felt as if blackness was entering his soul. It had been Combeferre's idea to get this flat in the first place. He could still remember their conversation from that day. Combeferre saying that it would be good to have a backup plan, somewhere else to go that no one would associate with them. Never once had it entered his head that they would need it when the revolution failed, never once had he considered failure. Marius drew his attention. He had the love sick puppy expression on his face that he had taken to wearing over the last few days. He cannot be thinking of his love now of all times Enjolras thought exasperated at this friend. Enjolras put Marius from his brain and tried to get the image of Combeferre lifeless face from his mind. His mind was drawn again by Marius pressing something into Eponine's hand. He watched her scurry out of the flat.

'Marius' everyone jumped, it was the first word Enjolras had spoken in over an hour. 'Where is she going?'

'She went to deliver a message to Cosette for me'

'Marius, you sent her out there with half the national guard looking for us and after what happened to her in the sewer. What were you thinking?' Bahorel had taken the words for Enjolras mouth. Within moments Enjolras he had swapped his distinctive red coat for a dark one and pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his face. He was out the door and after her before anyone thought to question him.

Enjolras caught up with her easily, she was not exactly in a rush to deliver her message. But as he reached her he found that he hesitated. A rare blush graced his cheeks as he remembered how he had not let go of her hand in the sewer. He hoped she had assumed it was simply for her support. He would never admit that in that moment he had needed someone also and she had been there.

Eponine felt the strangers' presence behind her and swung round her arms up in a ready defence. The move struck a chord in Enjolras as he realised that the reaction showed the life she was used to living.

'It's only me'

'Sir' She looked at him 'It is not safe for you to be out here'

'It is no less safe for you.' He countered 'and it's Enjolras.' why wouldn't the blush leave his cheeks.

'Enjolras' she corrected herself, she preferred sir. Something made her want to put distance between herself and this man. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had saved her twice, embarrassed that he had seen her at her weakest moment. But mostly embarrassed that in her weakness she had clung to him, because he had been there.

'Let's deliver Pontmercy's note and get back to the flat as quickly as possible' he said. Eponine felt unexplainably annoyed. It was her Marius had entrusted, it was the only little part of him that she had. She surprised herself by laughing at her own pathetic desperation to cling to any little bit of him. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

They walked on for a further ten minutes in silence. Eponine spent the last five of which desperately trying to build the courage to say what she needed to this man. She had barely spoken to him before the barricade. He had always scared her and inspired her respect at the same time. Eponine Thenardier blushed as the words she needed to say spilled out.

'Sir, that is, Enjolras, thank you.'

His blue eyes meet hers and immediately looked away.

'That is not necessary, I deserve no thanks.'

'You do' she countered 'No one's ever' how could she finish that sentence.

'Never?' he asked

'Never.' She blushed harder, this never happened to her. She looked at the ground.

'I'm sorry'

'It's not necessary' she smiled slightly as she repeated his word. He noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes.

'It is' his turn to counter now. 'It was all for people like your father that I started this' the words began to rush out before he knew how to stop them

'If we could only elevate the people, if we could bring about more equality, more fairness then people like your farther would not be forced to stoop to the levels that they do. And people like you would be safe from the results of their actions.'

Eponine felt the same awe of him that she used to feel when had spent many an evening with Marius listening to Enjolras speak.

'Maybe' she surprised herself by replying 'but maybe some people are always going to be bad, maybe some people deserve it' she regretted her words immediately, she saw that she had extinguished the fire that had come back into his eyes when he spoke. They walked in silence until they reached Rue Plummet Eponine placed the letter between the railings where Cosette had handed her the previous note what felt like a lifetime ago.

She turned with Enjolras to head back to the flat, she expected him to continue walking in silence but instead he turned to her.

'There is one thing that must be clear' he startled her, she looked up into his face, he was handsome she thought, but never more so than when talking about something he believed in. 'You do not deserve it.' He finished quietly.

'You don't know me. You don't know what I have done in the past.'

'I know that you were selfless today when you put the welfare of others before yourself,' Eponine opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

'You do not deserve it. You are a good person. Don't tell me that you are not. Anything that you may have done in the past is not your fault. The fault can but put on many doorsteps, but not yours.' What Eponine would have responded to him she wasn't entirely sure, footsteps from the opposite direction drew their attention.

Enjolras grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cover of darkness in a nearby ally. Better safe than sorry. In this case safe, two Soldiers marched past. When they had passed he looked at Eponine, saw that she too registered how close that it had been and they both hurried their steps towards the flat. They did not speak the entire way home, something inside Enjolras was unsettled, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something had set off alarm bells in his head. A feeling he could not shake had begun when he had seen the Soldier's face.

_(I'm sorry if this is in any way sloppy. I have only read through it once to proof it. I normally like to do more but it's late and I don't want to go a whole day without adding to the story. I will revise any mistakes tomorrow. Also I just want to note, there is no love between E&E yet. The clung to each other as they escaped the barricade but that was more like reaching out for the nearest person. The seeds are planted but we have a little way to go yet)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Jean-Claude Dreams

**Chapter 5 – Jean-Claude Dreams**

Jean-Claude was walking along the marshes of his home town of Bourges. He was ten years old again. He was enjoying the calm of the water that did not ripple. He remembered the story his grandfather had told him about how they used to be Bourges greatest defence. Even the romans had valued them and not destroyed the village on account of them. They were being turned into gardens now but for Jean-Claude they were still his defence.

Suddenly he was in the school room, sitting by himself in the corner. All the other kids were playing with Enjolras. That spoilt little brat who always thought he was so good, with his nice clothes and his nice family. Jean-Claude kicked a stone absent minded in Enjolras direction. Enjolras had turned towards him.

'Don't go talk to him Enjy, he's weird' the other children whispered. But Enjolras approached him anyway, his stupid face smiling down at Jean-Claude.

'Do you want to play hide and seek with us?'

'No! You killed my father! You killed my father!'

'You killed my father!' Suddenly Jean-Claude was in a dark room, sweat dripping down his face. He took a moment to remember where he was, no longer a stupid ten year old boy. He remembered the day he had been dreaming about clearly, he had played with them that day, but he hadn't known then what was in the future. He hadn't known what Enjolras would do.

'I will avenge you Papa' he smiled to himself.

'He's talking to himself in his sleep again' Jean-Claude heard one of the other soldiers whisper

'Ignore him, he is a weird one. Did you see the way he was smiling like a maniac when we stormed the barricade? Sergeant said it made his blood run cold'

'Yeah he's a weird one' said the original solider 'keep your distance from him. He'll be nothing but trouble.

_(A/N – this dream sequence was originally going to be coming up in one of the following chapters but as you have all been so nice and so many of you have asked about JC I thought I would slip it in a little early. It's only short but it's not my proper chapter for today just think of it as a little extra treat for you all._

_Sirensinthewater – I suppose the answer to your question would be yes and no. Yes because JC plans to pursue Enjy but no because JC is in no way as honourable as Javert. Javert is at least doing it for duty but JC is doing this for revenge. He is twisted and a little bit mad! I'm so excited to write about him._

_Hope you all continuing to enjoy the story. I will post a proper chapter later on today)_


	6. Chapter 6 - An Early Morning Call

**Chapter 6 – An Early Morning Call**

Eponine had spent many nights in strange places. But this had to be the strangest. The flat in which they were now staying was situated over a bakers store house and was never meant for a large occupancy. It was comprised of three rooms one a sitting room with a small wooden stove and a stone sink situated in a corner to serve as the kitchen. The second room was practically bare except for the bed on which that had laid Combeferre. The third room in which she was currently resided was small bedroom with a single bed, wash basin and small table with a mirror. The walls of each room where pale duck egg blue and the carpet looked as if it had once been fine but now was worn down and in places practically threadbare. Gavroche wriggled in the bed next to her. She had tried to explain to the others that she was quite used to not sleeping on a bed but bourgeois that they were they insisted that it was hers. She had allowed herself to smile at them trying to be proper with a poor gamine like her. Not that she would get much sleep, she thought to herself, not with Gavroche wriggling around in bed next to her.

Eponine could resist the urge no longer to swing her legs out of bed and to tip toe across the room. She eased the door open just a crack and saw them all lying in some of the strangest places. You could barely see the room for sleeping men. There had not been enough blankets to go around and Eponine quickly spied that it was Enjolras who had gone without. She tiptoed back across the room and retrieved the coverlet from her bed. Gavroche, used to sleeping in the cold did not miss it and shifted to make himself more comfortable under the remaining sheets. Quietly she padded across the room and placed the coverlet across where Enjolras lay on the floor and returned to her bed.

Enjolras heart lurched as he woke from his dreamless to sleep. Someone was banging on the door.

'How can they have found us already' Joly asked, his face blanching.

Enjolras opened the door and was grateful to see not an armed guard but a single old man.

'Are you Marius Pontmercy?'

'Who is asking?'

'I believe you have an understanding with my daughter Cosette'

'I, Sir, have no understanding with any woman but Patria'

'I am Marius Pontmercy' Marius ran so fast to the door that he almost caused Enjolras to topple onto the old man. Enjolras shot Marius a look which he hoped would warn him not to say anymore until they knew for certain that this man was who he claimed to be.

'What caused you to look here for Marius?' Enjolras asked calmly.

'It was the return address of the note he left for my daughter'

Enjolras blue eyes took on an alarmingly piercing quality as they bore into Marius 'You didn't?

'How else was Cosette supposed to know where I was?'

'Marius' Enjolras cried exasperated by his friend 'We have discussed your lonely soul at great length you cannot seriously have put it before the safety of all your friends, what if your note had been intercepted?'

'I didn't think.'

'Love has made you absent minded Marius'

The old man cleared his throat 'So, it is as I suspected, you are in love with my daughter and you were involved in the uprising yesterday.'

'I' Marius begun but then his mouth just hung open uselessly.

'By the way' said the gentleman 'You may call me Monsieur Fauchelevent. And I believe we need to have a little talk'

The sun had almost risen by the time Eponine sat at the window and saw Marius Pontmercy walk away with Monsieur Fauchelevent. She knew that was not his real name. She recognised him. The same man who had come to take Cosette away all those years ago had now taken away Marius. She rested her head against the cool glass of the window and waited for tears, but they did not come.

'Goodbye Marius Pontmercy' she said to his retreating back 'I believe I was a little bit in love with you.'

She shot a quick glance at Enjolras, he was the only other still awake. All the others had gone back to sleep once the commotion was over. He had not stirred since Marius had left, his eyes were dark and his brow was furrowed.

Enjolras himself was thinking over the last hour's events. He liked Marius although at times his character irritated him, especially when it came to his 'love'. Yet he couldn't help but feel that Marius departure was a blow. It slowly pulled at the crack in his heart he had been ignoring since Combeferre had died. Could he blame Marius? Monsieur Fauchelevent had made it clear that he would not allow his daughter to associate with someone who was a wanted man. Although it had struck Marius as strange that the old man had insistently repeated that it was only for Cosette's safety that he made this stipulation. Surely anyone would feel justified in not wanting his daughter to be with a criminal. Monsieur Fauchelevent had also told Marius that he had already met with his Grandfather who was willing to take him back under his protection. Marius had claimed that he could help them all with his grandfather's backing and in the end Enjolras had encouraged him to go in spite of the pain it caused him to lose another friend. Enjolras turned his thoughts to someone else who would be hurt by Marius' departure. He looked to Eponine, she sat at the window with her head resting on her knees.

'Are you ok Ponine?' he asked. She jumped slightly at his friendly use of her shortened name.

'Yes' she half smiled 'I think I will be'

'Ponine, are you sad that Marius has gone' Gavroche looked up to her face, her heart swelled as she noticed her little brothers genuine look of concern.

'No, I'm happy for him' She lied 'He moved on, and I must too.' the second part of her statement was true. Gavroche having satisfied himself that his sister was alright quickly changed the subject.

'Hey our Ponine, doesn't it make a change to come to the market with money in our pocket to _buy_ food. Not to have to swipe it and run for a change'

'Hush keep your voice down' she laughed 'people are already giving us looks as it is.' For who would have suspected the street child and the girl in rags with no shoes had money in their pockets to buy food. By general consensus it had been decided that Eponine and Gavroche were the least conspicuous of all who had been at the barricade and therefore it would be safest for them to go and get breakfast. Enjolras had not been entirely happy for her to go out but she had laughed it off and said that the market was not a known hangout of her father's gang and she was sure she would be ok.

'Hey, it's my friends, can I go say hello Ponine?'

'Yes, but mind your tongue, not a word of the barricades or where we are living.'

'I am not a stupid' Gavroche rolled his eyes and then ran off to his friends. Eponine shook her head and smiled, she knew her brother could be trusted. She headed towards the bakers stool, but as an afterthought called back to him. 'Meet me back here in fifteen minutes.'

It had been half an hour and her initial annoyance that Gavroche was not there had turned into a niggling fear and was now a full blown panic. She knew her little brother. It was not like him to be late. Eponine hesitated a moment longer then carefully placed the bundle wrapped in brown paper that she had purchased under her arm and began to look about the market for him. After ten minutes of fruitless search she no longer cared about the looks that she was being given as she franticly cried his name. A wider search of the market was quickly initiated and then as she rounded a corner she saw something that made her heart stop…


	7. Chapter 7 - Impulse and Embarrassment

_(A/N – This chapter is dedicated to Robinfightsgood for helping me with my writers block. You asked for it so here it is)_

**Chapter Seven - Impulse and Embarrassment**

'Montparnasse' Eponine's voice was like ice 'Where is my father?' Montparnasse held Gavroche by the scruff of his jacket. His free hand which had just recently delivered a blow to the boy's face fell down by his side.

'Well, well, well' he eyed her up and down 'If it isn't little Eponine.' Eponine stepped towards him.

'Not so quick my sweet' in a flash Montparnasse swung Gavroche round to the front of him and pulled a knife to his throat.

'For god sake Montparnasse he is just a child!' she screamed, the terror in Gavroche's eyes was reflected in her voice.

'I don't want to hurt him, honestly, but you know how it is. I'm only obeying orders' a trickle of red

had begun to make its way down Gavroche's throat, but it was the tear that dripped down his face that caused panic to rise in Eponine, she hadn't seen Gavroche cry since he was a baby.

'Whose orders?'

'The person you first guessed, your father.'

'Ponine' Gavroche squeaked.

'It's ok Gavroche, I'll come with you'. As soon as she was in reach of her brother she grabbed his hand in hers, he squeezed it tightly, trust Gavroche to think to comfort her even at this moment. Montparnasse walked behind them knife in hand.

'Your father told me you'd got yourself a revolutionary bourgeois looking after you now.'

Eponine was about to curse her father for thinking that little of her that he assumed she would have to whore herself to get protection when inspiration struck her.

'That's right and he is not going to be happy when we don't get back on time' she began warming to her lie 'He's terribly fierce you know, he was in charge of the barricade outside the Rue de la Chanverrerie.' She looked a Montparnasse to find that he had gone white.

'He, he was in charge of the Rue de la Chanverrerie barricade' Montparnasse stumbled.

'Yes' Eponine was never a good liar, she couldn't quite believe how easily he was swallowing her story, and she hadn't even begun yet.

'And, and you say, that is, this man, the bourgeois who was the leader of that barricade is your protector?'

'Yes'

Gavroche was thrust into her arms.

'I didn't see you alright.' Montparnasse tucked his knife back into his pocket. 'I don't want any part of this Thenardier can do his own dirty work.' He shouted as he ran off down the nearest alley.

Eponine looked at Gavroche.

'No' he said 'I have no idea either'

'How long does it take to get breakfast' Grantaire grumbled.

'They should have been back by now' Courfeyrac looked to Enjolras 'Another five minutes and I think we should go after them.' Enjolras nodded and resumed his position at the window. He leaned a broad shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He angered himself with the fleeting thought that they had taken the money and run. Then he saw them, running along the street, Eponine with a brown paper bundle in one hand and Gavroche's hand in the other.

The sound of feet pounding up the stairs was quickly followed by Gavroche running into the room. Enjolras keen eye noted the small nick on his neck and the purple bruise on his cheek. His eyes immediately assessed Eponine who entered the door behind him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled becomingly from the exercise but she appeared unharmed.

'Courf!' The boy cried immediately singling out his favourite member of the Friends of the ABC. 'You should have seen it. I was just talking to my friends, we wandered a little bit but then I was cornered by Montparnasse who is part of my father's gang, you know the Patron-Miette' he paused to gulp down air then continued 'My dad wanted me in his gang to replace Ponine, but I said no, and he said he would make me go. Then Ponine came and she shouted at him and he got a knife out so I thought we were in real trouble. So then Ponine said she wouldn't let him take me so she came too. Then she said that Enjolras was her protector and that he would be mad if we didn't come back and he would be terribly fierce and well it must have worked because Montparnasse just ran off. And then we ran all the way home!' his story finished Gavroche breathed a sigh of excited relief and flopped down onto the nearest chair.

Enjolras looked to Eponine who was no longer flushing becomingly. Her whole face had gone bright red. She looked helpless around the room then simply held up her parcel.

'Breakfast anyone?'

Eponine avoided Enjolras gaze whilst she dished out the breakfast. She sat in the as far from him as she could when they ate. She could not recall the last time she had felt this mortified. What must he think of me suggesting that he was her protector? What if he thinks that I expect that? What if he expects it now? She felt herself face turning red again. It was no good she couldn't avoid him she would have to say something.

He was standing on the balcony to the back of the room where she had slept last night when she approached him.

'Sir' He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.

'I've told you before, its Enjolras'

'I prefer Si. I wouldn't want you to think I'd gotten the wrong impression.'

'Why would you think that? Oh because of' he stopped a pale pink blush stained across his cheeks and nose, it was rather cute, who would have thought a man like him can blush.

'It was my father who said it. Then when Montparnasse mentioned it I just seized on the moment'

'It's ok' he replied 'It was quick thinking on your part'

'I'm just glad it worked so well'

'Eponine' he asked with a note of caution in his voice 'What exactly did you tell him about me?'

'Just that you would be mad that we were not back and that you lead the barricade outside the Rue de la Chanverrerie.' Enjolras shoulders and head slumped and he went slightly pale.

'Enjolras' she asked thoughtfully 'why did that scare him so much?'

Enjolras sighed 'I am not proud of what I did, but it was for the best.'

'What did you do?' Enjolras watched her face carefully, he began his story and waited for her to look disgusted, terrified.

'A man, who I later discovered was a member of the Patron-Minette joined our barricade' He breathed deeply 'he fired on innocent civilians. Eponine, I had no choice.'

'What did you do Enjolras?'

'I killed him' he whispered. He looked into Eponine's face, his blue eyes imploring her to say something, to call him a murderer. Eponine half smiled at him.

'Someone once told me that the things we do in our past are not our fault, that often the blame lies at other peoples doors' She looked into his empty blue eyes and felt a pity for this brave and sad man. 'He left you no choice you had to keep the order on the barricade.' She paused then as an afterthought added 'Enjolras, did you know his name?'

'I learned after that he was called Claquesous, although that's not the name he originally gave' Eponine shuddered.

'He was a monster Enjolras, no one will miss him.'

They remained silently side by side for a few moments.

'It seems we are apologising to each other each time we talk' he said.

'It does' she smiled.

'I think we should break that habit'

'Yes' she smiled and he noticed for the first time that it reached her eyes 'I think we should.'

_(Again please note it's late at night and I haven't proof read as much as I would like but I wanted to get this on asap to put you all out of your suspense. I will proof read and update in the morning so please forgive any bad grammar and spelling for tonight)_


	8. Chapter 8 - All Come to Dust

_(A/N – It's going to get very 'Les miserables' in this next chapter. I promise I will give you some light relief in the next one to make up for it. I spent ages trying to get this chapter right, do you think it's hitting the right notes. Also is my pacing to slow I would hate to be boring you all. Let me know)_

**Chapter Eight – All Follow This, and Come to Dust**

Eponine was waiting by the door. She had grown tired of listening to the men upstairs planning who had safe homes to go to and who didn't.

Tap tap. Eponine braced herself and answered the door to Marius. In spite of herself her heart gave a small thud when she saw that he was there with Cosette.

'You came then?' her voice came out more bitterly than she had intended.

'I wouldn't have missed it Ponine.'

'You brought her then' she turned her eyes to Cosette.

'I didn't think he should have to go through this alone' Cosette whispered. 'Don't I know you?'

Eponine scoffed and turned around to walk back up the stairs.

'I do know you.' Understanding dawned in Cosette's voice 'It is you, isn't it, Eponine.'

'Yes Cosette, it's me.' She laughed 'Look at us. You know my Grandmother used to tell me when I was very small that what goes around comes around. I suppose she was right.'

'I remember her she was nice. But Eponine, what happened to you all after I left?'

Eponine didn't answer, she was in no mood to tell Cosette that the day she left was the day Eponine's own life started to go so very wrong, so instead she simply walked up the stairs.

Enjolras had worked hard on the barricade but this was different. There was something about the way the he relentlessly swung the shovel into the ground barely stopping to wipe the sweat from his brow that caused Eponine to worry. His jacket and waistcoat lay discarded next to the hole that he was digging. His shirt sleeves rolled up, one of his braces had slipped off his shoulder and was hanging down by his thigh. Eponine saw the strain on the strong muscles as he continued to dig. The others had been taking it in turns between them to help but Enjolras had not let up since they first arrived in the darkened cemetery. With one final shove he decided that the hole was now deep enough, he threw the shovel onto the ground and climbed out. He stretched up to his full height his hair was caught in the breeze and the smear of mud across his face seemed to accentuate his stormy blue eyes. Eponine was struck by the fanciful thought that he looked like a dark fallen angel.

It had been Jean Prouvaire who had insisted that Combeferre couldn't be buried just anywhere it had to be on sacred ground. Bahorel and Joly picked up Combeferre from where he lay wrapped in a sheet. Marius and Courfeyrac helped to lower him into the hollow ground. Then with as much diligence as he had dug the hole Enjolras began to fill the dirt in on top of his friend.

No matter how hard he shovelled, no matter how hard he tried Enjolras could not work hard enough or fast enough to escape the feelings that were welling inside of him. He desperately wanted to tell Combeferre how sorry he was, that if someone had died if should have been him and not his friend.

'Someone should say something' said Marius who was standing to one side with his 'love' who was silently crying over a man she had never known.

Enjolras stopped his digging and stood at the foot of the grave.

'Combeferre was my best friend' he begun, willing his voice not to crack. He took a deep breath and from somewhere inside his blackened soul found the man who used to give speeches in the Café Musain.

'Fear no more the frown o' the great,

Thou art past the tyrant's stroke.

Care no more to clothe and eat,

To thee the reed is as the oak.

The sceptre learning, physic, must,

All follow this, and come to dust.'

'His name was Combeferre. He fought the fight and won though he paid with his life. He was unafraid. He was brave at the end. We shall not let him die in vain. Let his name be spoken amongst us as it ever was. Let fond thoughts of him fill our hearts often. And each time we remember our departed friend let us remember our cause. Lest we forget!' Enjolras concluded breathing deeply. Courfeyrac gripped Enjolras shoulder and briefly looked into his eyes with a nod before stepping forward and beginning.

'Our father, that art in heaven.'

Enjolras heard no more he turned to walk away.

Eponine was rooted to the spot. For the first time she understood why they called him Apollo. She momentarily felt her fear of him return but something in his eyes as he turned to walk away reminded her that under it all he was still a man of flesh and blood. Her feet were running after him before she knew what she was doing.

She found him in a darkened corner of the cemetery, back slumped against a tree his head down on his chest. He looked up as he saw her approach, the glisten of unshed tears threatening in his eyes.

'That was beautiful' she whispered, he said nothing but gazed off into the distance. Eponine took a step closer.

'Enjolras'

'It should have been me. I should have been the one to die.' His gaze was still intently staring at nothing. 'I was not afraid to die, I was prepared for it, I would have welcomed it to free France, it would have been better than living. But Combeferre, he believed in what we fought for, how can we build a new world without people like him?'

Eponine had a distinct feeling that she was out of her depth. She was not adept at beautiful speeches. She had watched Enjolras give many when she had gone to the Café Musain with Marius but now she feared there was nothing she could say to him. Instead she did the simplest thing she could think of. She reached out and held his hand.

'The cause was right, were my actions wrong?'

Eponine's heart broke for the brave man who stood before her with so much doubt shining out his eyes.

'Your dream is beautiful Monsieur' she looked up into his shinning eyes.

'Combeferre made his own choice to be there. We all did.' she reminded him 'Combeferre died for that dream so that you could continue it. One way or another you will continue it. I believe in you.' To prove her point she momentarily moved his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm. She was unprepared for the shock that jumped through both their bodies when her lips made contact. His blue eyes looked deeply into hers, he placed his free hand on her shoulder and with the one she had kissed moved the hair from her eyes and cupped her face. Enjolras was never entirely sure what he had planned to do in the moment if he had not been suddenly disturbed by the feeling that he was being watched.

From his hiding place in a nearby bush Jean-Claude had watched Enjolras break away from the group and make his way to stand a few feet away from him. He had been glad, his luck was holding out for him today it seemed. First he had discovered that his Sargent had been bribed to remove the name of a 'Marius Pontmercy' from the list of rebels who had been involved with the barricade. Jean-Claude had made it his business to stay outside Marius house in the hope that he would be linked with Enjolras. He had been barely able to believe his luck when a street urchin had approached the house and told Marius the location of a burial of a fallen comrade from the barricade to take place that evening. He had been hidden in the bushes for hours, watched them arrive and thought his moment had finally come with Enjolras had broken away from the group.

Then the girl had approached. Jean-Claude was not near enough to hear what they said but he saw her kiss his hand saw the way Enjolras turned to hold her and had been unable to hold in an angry gasp. Trust him, the golden boy of their childhood to be there with a gamine, it would be just like him.

He saw Enjolras eyes swing round to exactly where he was concealed in the bushes and held his breath. Enjolras looked back round at the girl but the spell had been broken. Good, Jean-Claude thought bitterly, the man deserves no affection not even from a gamine. Enjolras had stolen the only person who had any affection for Jean-Claude when he had killed his father. Enjolras and the girl where returning to the group they had broken off from. Never mind, Jean-Claude thought, I will simply follow them and find out where they are staying.

Eponine and Enjolras walked several feet in front of the others as they made their way back to the flat. They had all agreed that it would be less conspicuous if they walked along in smaller groups.

'Did you always want to be a revolutionary?' Eponine asked. Enjolras was glad of the change of subject, the air between them had been charged since the moment in the cemetery.

'I suppose' he thought back to the moment that had first caused ideas of change in his mind, he had been twelve years old, but no, he needed to go further back than that.

'I was always a serious child.'

She smiled 'I can imagine that.'

'My mother said that the first sentence I ever put together was 'it's not fair.''

'So you planned to change the world from the time you were in the cradle?'

'No' he said thoughtfully 'I always knew what was right and wrong but the exact moment I began to think of the need for change in this country I can pinpoint to when I was twelve years old on my way home from my lessons.' His eyes darkened and seemed to draw slightly into himself as he relived the memory. 'I was attacked by a gang who were plaguing the area at the time. I was smartly dressed and they assumed I would have something of value on me, when they realised I didn't they were angry and began to beat me'

Eponine gasped she had seen and heard many a bad thing in her time but the thought of a gang of grown men attacking a child for having no money on him sickened her.

'The local pastor saw, he intervened and the attack stopped.' Eponine couldn't help but notice the dark flicker that crossed his face as he rushed the last part of his story, he wasn't telling her everything.

'They caught the men later, they were hung. I learned they had families, babies to feed. That doesn't make what they did right but I realised that hanging these people would never stop these things from happening. You need to stop the need for people to steal to stop them stealing. Desperate men will do desperate things. Lives can be lost.'

'Grab him' Bahorel shouted from down the road. Enjolras was drawn back from his memory and immediately ran towards the sound of the commotion.

'Enemy solider been following us' Joly cried breathlessly pointing them to where Courfeyrac and Grantaire were struggling with the man, Gavroche clinging to his leg. With a strength that only truly enraged man possess the solider shook them off. He was running down the dark road and out of sight before anyone could give chase. Just before he disappeared he glanced backwards.

Enjolras froze on the spot the memories that had stirred the night after the barricade returned. He knew that face.

'Jean-Claude'

_(A/N2 – 10 points to the first person who can name what Enjolras quotes during the funeral speech. Also is it bad that every time Enjolras gives a revolution speech Edith Piaf's Non Je ne Regrette Rien plays in the back ground in my head.)_


	9. Chapter 9 - Dresses Drunks & Croissants

_(A/N – 10 points go to PinkGlitter2901 who was the first to spot the Shakespeare Quote! 5 points to Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity for guessing it second. A little bit of light relief this chapter after the last which was sad and the next few when things will start to get more interesting._

_In case it had escaped your notice, I'm sure it hasn't. I am take huge artistic licence from here on out with this story. Just wanted to mix things up a bit aka creating my own baddy rather than going with the brilliant but over used Thenardier, although he will still be involved and up to his usual tricks. Hope that no one minds and continues to enjoy the story, as always thoughts and feedback appreciated)_

_**Chapter Nine – Dresses, Drunks and Croissants **_

Three days had passed since they had laid Combeferre to rest. Grantaire, Joly, Courfeyrac and Enjolras were the only ones who remained at the flat with Eponine and Gavroche. All the others had retreated to friends and family able to offer them protection. Eponine had not been able to get to the bottom of the strange mood that Enjolras had been in ever since the incident with the enemy soldier. She put it down the scare of them almost being caught. She had often wondered since, what might have happened that night if they had not been interrupted.

'Ponine, why you staring at yourself in the mirror like that' Gavroche came skipping into the room they shared.

'I'm not staring at myself' Eponine swung round defensively. She was certainly not going to admit that she had been admiring herself.

'You look real nice in that dress, like a proper lady with your hair and face all clean. Was nice of Marius' girl to give it to you'

Eponine smoothed the skirts of the purple dress that she wore. At first she had been determined not to take advantage of the offering from Cosette that Marius had dropped in this morning along with various other supplies, including changes of clothes for the others at the flat. Eponine though was only human and when she had seen the beautiful purple gown with little white buttons going up the front of the bodice, she had found the temptation too much to resist.

'Ponine' Gavroche said in the tone of a child who was about to ask about something he knew he shouldn't 'Do you like Courfeyrac?'

'Yes he's lovely'

'Good, he's my favourite. What about Joly?'

'Joly is very sweet but Gav'

'What about Grantaire?' Gavroche interrupted.

'Yes he is lovely, especially when he is sober.'

'But you like Enjolras the best don't you.'

'I' Eponine blushed 'I admire him greatly'

'Cause you're always talking to him, or about him, or looking at him'

'Well I respect him and I' Eponine cast about for a suitable way to finish her sentence but Gavroche having heard enough was already skipping out the door.

'You know Ponine' he said as he reached its frame 'I don't know much but I figured this, admiration and respect are much better foundations for love than what you thought of Marius'

Eponine didn't respond she had no chance so instead she stared opened mouth at the door through which her brother had just exited. Her hand pressed to where Enjolras' had been the night in the cemetery.

Enjolras sat at the table staring at the blank piece of paper that he had been trying to compose a letter on for the past hour. He knew he needed to make plans, this time not for revolution but for what him and his friends where to do next. He deemed it was safe to send to his uncle for help now using the code they had developed as a game when he was a boy. He was also keen to pass on the knowledge of his seeing Jean-Claude. He wondered what his uncle would have to say about that. If it really was him, perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him. He turned his mind back to the blank page but it betrayed him by wondering again. It focused on Eponine sitting in the corner in her new gown. The purple bodice framing her delicate curves, accentuating her eyes and the glorious chocolate brown curls of her hair that fell down her back, he remembered the way it had felt as he had brushed it to the side in that strange moment they had shared.

Get a grip of yourself Enjolras he silently admonished himself. No female had ever distracted him from his purpose before but there was something about Eponine. No, it was just the close proximity that was doing strange things to his head. With a renewed focus he returned to his letter he even managed to write a sentence before Grantaires' voice disrupted him.

'What do you mean you told Marius not to bring the any alcohol? It was the one thing I specifically asked for. Are you trying to kill me?'

'No' Joly replied 'Quite the opposite actually'

'Look' Courfeyrac began trying the distraction method 'He brought us books to occupy ourselves and clean clothes. Perhaps a bath and a change of clothes will make you feel more human'

'Well you've obviously never had a hangover' Grantaire spat back bitterly 'I don't want to feel human, I want to feel intoxicated.' With an over exaggerated huff Grantaire slumped onto the floor.

'Come now man' said Courfeyrac 'We are sharing our accommodation with a lady now, look at Eponine in her fine dress, we can't continue to allow you to get up to your usual antics and then sleep till noon when we are in such company.'

'Plus you snore terribly when your drunk' Joly added.

Enjolras watched Eponine take her cue when Courfeyrac had mentioned her name, she slipped from her seat and made her way to Grantaire, her hips swaying exaggeratedly as if she was obviously enjoying the swishing of her new dress. She plopped herself onto the floor next to Grantaire.

'No amount of fine dresses will ever make me a lady' she said nudging Grantaires' shoulder with hers. 'But your friends are trying to help you.'

Enjolras noted she was using the same persuasive tone she used to get Gavroche to clean behind his ears at night.

'Would it be so bad to give it a try?'

'Yes' Grantaire whimpered 'My heads already pounding and I've only been up half an hour'

'Well you are in luck Monsieur' She smiled putting on a mocking show of manners 'For I, Sir, may not be a doctor, I may not be a lady but I know how to cure you.'

Enjolras didn't realise he was grinning at her like a fool until she flashed him a blinding smile in return.

Half an hour later and Grantaire was partially satisfied with the croissant and black coffee that Eponine had 'cured' him with. Footsteps drew her attention to the door Gavroche came flying back into the room. They had reluctantly agreed to let him leave the flat after he had complained that he couldn't deal with been cooped up inside all day. After the previous incident though he had strict instructions about where he could go and what time he had to be back.

'Breakfast' he smiled at Eponine and took the plate she offered. 'I could get used to guaranteed meals ever day'

Me too, thought Eponine, for it had occurred to her over the last few days that the was no real reason for her to remain there, no one would suspect that she had been involved in the uprising.

'Oh by the way' Gavroche looked round the room 'There were barely any soldiers at all on the street's today, my mate Pierre says that they have given up on finding anyone else in Paris. Assumed your all dead or fled the capital.'

'In that case' Enjolras said rising from his chair and addressing Eponine 'Would you do me the honour allowing me to accompany you on your walk to the market this morning' he offered her his arm. She mock curtsied in return.

'It would be my pleasure.'

Enjolras had not been immune to the looks Eponine got as he had escorted her round the market. Even now as they turned their steps back to the flat he saw the young man on the side of the street give her a double take. But then she was beautiful, Enjolras cast his mind back to when she used to come to their meetings and sit next to Marius. Had he always known she was beautiful he mused? He had always noticed her, he had always wondered why her following Marius around had made him feel slightly jealous. He instinctively tucked her hand further into the crook of his arm.

'Thank you for coming with me' she smiled up at him.

'It was my pleasure, I think I may have gone mad if I had stayed in that flat any longer, especially since Joly and Courfeyrac have decided to confiscate Grantaire's alcohol.'

'I've never seen anyone look so distraught' Eponine laughed. 'I shall miss them. Enjolras I am well aware that there is no real reason for me to stay any more at the flat anymore, no one is looking for me.'

Enjolras was stuck by an overwhelming need to stop her from leaving.

'There is no rush, we are quite happy for you to stay with us.' he tried to make his tone reassuring.

'I'm sure you are all keen to get the extra bed back.'

'What is a bed' Enjolras said a bit too passionately.

'Enjolras, I can't stay with you forever.'

'But what about your father.' Enjolras had not forgotten what had happened the night the fled in the sewer, he shuddered to think what could have happened if he had not looked for her.

'I do not intend to go back to my father's house for as long as I live'

'What will you do?' He asked.

'I will try to get a job I suppose, with my new dresses I pass of as a respectable girl.'

'You are a respectable girl' Enjolras countered. Eponine smiled up at him.

'Then I shall respectably get myself a job.' She concluded with firmness in her voice. Then she looked up at him 'I've promised you before that your revolution won't be for nothing. Perhaps you cannot improve the lives of everyone, but you can help me to improve mine.'

Marshal De Labau sat behind his desk reading a report one of his generals had written on recent raids on the properties of leading members of the rebellion. He sat back in his chair, satisfied that for now the actions of his men had extinguished the flame of revolution in the city of Paris. Just one thing was niggling at the back of his mind and preventing him from feeling completely at ease, Jean-Claude.

Something had been wrong with the boy since the night at the barricade. He had been uneasy ever since. The other soldiers had been reporting to him about strange goings on, they had reported that Jean-Claude had been pacing, talking to himself, muttering about revenge and death and making them pay. Then three days ago Jean-Claude had been missing for almost twenty four hours before returning to base in a foul mood.

Now he was missing again. The orders had come to begin to pull back from the City, those above him were confident that order was restored and most of the troops had reacted positively but not Jean-Claude. He had raved like a mad man. Something in his eyes had made Marshal's blood run cold. And now the report had reached him that Jean-Claude had deserted, properly this time taking all his belongings with him and Marshal could not shake the unsettled feeling that it had left him with.

_(Fact of the day: Marshal De Labau was a real person whose commanded the 40,000 extra troops brought in to reinforce the home guard during the June Rebellion of 1832. Unfortunately I could find no information on him other than his name)_


	10. Chapter 10 - 'You Fall'

_(Long A/N Sorry – Firstly just want to apologise, I had been using stars to mark a space in the story when I jumped around in the chapter but for some reason it has only just come to my attention that these were not coming out when I posted. So, sorry that must have made things seem very confusing. I have tried XXX's now so hopefully that will work better._

_Secondly I want to thank you all for your continued support and reviews! You really are lovely lovely people!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it far too much. I was up till 2am last night and up at 7 this morning re-writing it a hundred times over because I want it to be perfect and I'm babysitting a 7 and 5 year old today so will have no time to edit during the day. I hope you all enjoy! Much Love's!_

_Also Shout out to my lovely assistant Robingfightsgood, thanks for all your continued help you're a star!)_

**Chapter Ten – 'You Fall'**

'I am going for a walk!' Grantaire announced. Eponine noticed that his eyes were blood shot and had deep dark bags underneath them. When she had handed him a coffee earlier in the day she had seen the way his hands were shaking, he had been sober for over twenty four hours and so far was not bearing up well.

'I need some fresh air.'

'Wonderful idea Grantaire' Said Courfeyrac rising. 'I feel inclined to join you, Joly?'

'Yes' said Joly 'I think a walk would be a lovely idea.'

'I think I am perfectly capable of going for walk on my own' Grantaire said bitterly. 'We are all aware that the streets are a lot less dangerous for us now the soldiers have pulled back'

'My dear fellow' said Courfeyrac with a smile 'It is not the soldiers that we are afraid of' He smiled and winked at Eponine who laughed in return. She had grown so fond of them all.

'Do I have a choice?' Grantaire asked petulantly.

'No' Joly's voice was firm. Eponine couldn't help but laugh at the way Grantaire sulked out of the door, Courfeyrac and Joly smiling to each other as they walked out behind him.

The flat was quiet. Gavroche was out and Enjolras sat in the corner pouring over a book that Marius had dropped off the previous day. Eponine went to stand out on the Balcony. It had become her favourite place in the flat although it had no great view, simply the backs of the buildings opposite. However, something about the way the wind blew through her hair as she stood there calmed her. It reminded her of the nights she had spent wandering the streets usually thinking of Marius.

Marius! His name struck her. She had barely thought of him since the day he had left. How strange, that he used to so occupy her thoughts. That she was willing to die for him and yet now he had vanished from her mind so easily. She thought of what Gavroche had said to her the day before.

She had been infatuated with Marius green eyes, kind smile and the fact that he was the first person in a very long time that had shown her any kindness. Now she had Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Joly and Enjolras all of whom were willing to look out for her. Eponine smiled to herself, would she ever really have been happy to be with a man who did silly things like fall in love with a girl he had only glanced momentarily. No, she thought. She would rather have the friendship she felt for Grantaire, Courfeyrac or Joly any day of the week.

And then there was Enjolras. Her respect and admiration for him set him above the others yes, but that was all it was. Yet when she thought back to the way he had been before the revolution. Always planning, always working, always alone. In some ways they were similar, kindred spirits.

That was all it was, he was kind and wonderful and handsome and brave but she was not going to make the same mistake twice. She was well aware that a man like Enjolras would never look at her like that, even if she had wanted him too.

XXXXXX

For the second time in as many days Enjolras cursed his once focused mind for refusing to stay on the task in hand. He stared at the words on the page of his book but his mind couldn't help but wonder back to the conversation he had with Courfeyrac the previous night. Courfeyrac had been telling him how, if he can simply return to his studies he hoped to one day be able open a school for impoverished children. Enjolras had praised him for his noble idea. It was then that Courfeyrac had stopped him in his tracks with the simplest question.

'_What are you going to do now Enjolras?'_

He hadn't been able to answer. He hadn't truly begun to plan life beyond a revolution.

'_Have you thought anymore about what Combeferre had said when he was dying, to fight like he would have?'_

'_Of course I have thought about it' Enjolras had lied, the memory had been too painful._

'_Maybe our revolution was premature, but the dream is there, maybe we need to find a new way to help the people of France. I still dream that one day France will be free from oppression but maybe now is time to turn our thoughts towards other goals.'_

'_I have no other goals. The Republic is my mother, Patria is my mistress.' Enjolras had countered._

'_A Mother can be proud of her son, but she still wants to see him be happy, have a life, have a family. A Mistress is of no use if she doesn't love you back. Enjolras don't feel guilty if you want to plan a life beyond the revolution.'_

A life beyond the revolution. What would that contain, could he really plan for a life beyond revolution? Eponine's face was immediately swimming before his eyes. He was so confused, he had not felt right since he had thought that soldier in the night was Jean-Claude. He had no proof either way, he never did find out what had happened to Jean-Claude after that fateful day ten years ago. Enjolras head was spinning. He needed, water, no. Air, no. He needed Eponine's calming presence.

Enjolras knew she would be on the balcony. He reached her with long easy strides. He stopped just short of the balcony door. Eponine stood with her hands on the railings her face upturned her eyes closed a slight smile on her lips, the dark tendrils of her hair blowing gently around her face.

'_Don't feel guilty if you want to plan a life beyond the revolution.'_

Eponine must have sensed his presence as she opened her eyes and turned to see him. Enjolras instantly regretted breaking the spell that had held her there. She smiled warmly at him and looked deeply into his eyes.

'Sou for your thoughts?' She asked with a small grin.

'Revolution' he replied, noting the way her smile faltered slightly and her eyes dropped momentarily to the floor.

'Do you plan to continue to fight?' she asked a note of concern in her voice.

'I' he stopped, something told him Eponine would understand.

'I don't know anymore' he ran an exasperated hand through his hair. 'Eponine have you ever been so sure of something, that it was almost as certain as the ground beneath your feet. Only to find that one day the ground is suddenly not there anymore and you are falling. Do you fall and face what could possibly be waiting for you at the bottom of the drop or do you cling desperately to the sides and strive to reach the ground you had previously felt was so certain?'

She did not answer for some time she simply stared into his eyes.

'Yes' she whispered 'I think I do know how that feels'

'And what do you do?' he asked

'You fall.'

What was it about the way that she looked at him in that moment that made his heart melt he would never be fully sure. But the marble man who had been laughed at by his friends for never noticing a woman was suddenly hit by the most overwhelming need of his life. And for once he knew he must do what his heart wanted without stopping to plan or think of the consequences. He laced his fingers through her hair. He noticed the way she inclined her head into his touch. He slid his other hand around her tiny waist. Her eyes looked deeply into his and her lips parted slightly in expectation and then they made contact with his. Her breath was sweet and hot against his mouth, he marvelled at how small she felt in his arms. He had kissed the odd girl before but not like this. Never had it felt so right. His tongue brushed against her lips which parted with a gasp he pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. Oh God let it never end. She fitted him so perfectly it made him ache body and soul. She put one hand around his neck and with the other she placed on the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek bone.

Eponine had not been expecting the kiss. She had been shocked by his revelation of falling. She felt exactly the same, except she found she was hoping that He would be waiting for her at the bottom. And now, she had never felt as glorious as she did in that moment in his arms, for the first time in her life she felt safe and whole. Then as quickly as it had started Enjolras pulled away. His face was stricken.

'Eponine.' He said desperately 'Oh god, I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me, please forgive me. Please.'

She said nothing

'I'm sorry' he said again and with swift strides walked from the balcony. Then she heard the door slam and knew she was on her own.

Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face.

'You promised' she whispered to the air where he had been. 'You promised we would never have to apologise to each other again.'

One word echoed in her mind.

'_Wrong'_

She crumpled to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelation

_(A/N – Once again I would like to thank all you beautiful people who have taken time out of your lives to read my story. I appreciate that I have kept you waiting for a whole week for any proper full on E&E action. To steal from Elizabeth Bennett if you were to ask them to pinpoint the moment they fall in love I imagine that they would say that they were in the middle of it before they knew they had begun._

_As for Enjy in the last chapter – well I will let him explain himself – But I just wanted to say that I got my inspiration for his action from the following description of him by Victor Hugo 'He lives alone, which makes him perhaps a little sad. Enjolras suffers for his greatness, which binds him to celibacy'. I liked the thought that Enjolras brilliance is also his curse. He can see the whole picture but he misses the details._

_But never fear, He is about to get an almighty kick up the backside._

_Also, stay tuned at the end of this chapter for an announcement._

_Ok I'll shut up and get on with the story now Enjoy!)_

_****Please note – slightly revised, couple of grammatical errors corrected and hopefully the flow of the scene improved – I wasn't happy with it and its been bugging me all day!**_

**Chapter Eleven – Revelation**

Enjolras was running blindly through the streets of Paris. His mind was whirling, he thought of everything and nothing at once and so he just kept moving, what was he running from?

How much time had passed? Ten minutes, ten hours? His arms and legs began to cramp unbearably he flung himself into a quiet side road. His lungs were burning as he tried desperately to gulp in much needed air. He was going to be sick.

Enjolras threw himself to the floor head between his knees and physically shaking. He concentrated momentarily on just breathing in and out, in and out. Slowly the burning in his lungs reduced. His head rested on his knees. He cursed himself, how could he have taken advantage of Eponine like that, how could he have selfishly put his own needs before hers. Surely she would hate him for it. But it had been so perfect, she was just so beautiful.

'What is the matter with you Enjolras?' He cried at his own feet. Why had Jean-Claude's face jumped into his mind at that moment? He knew the answer, because he knew that Eponine would never forgive him if that shadow from his past really had come back to haunt him. He had imagined the way she would look at him if she knew and the thought had crushed him into a thousand pieces. He didn't know why it had hurt him so bad and so he had just run. Run as far as he could.

'Enjolras, are you ok? You look awful?' Grantaire was walking slowly towards him.

'Did you say Enjolras, Grantaire' Joly followed him round the corner and faltered momentarily as he saw his friend slumped on the floor, he was pale and sweat was dripping down his face. Immediately he knelt next to Enjolras taking his temperature and his pulse. This irritated Enjolras who he hastily swiped his hands out of Joly's reach.

'Leave me alone'

'He really must be sick.' Courfeyrac sounded concerned.

'I'm not sick.' Enjolras snapped.

'Then you look as if you are seriously in need of a strong drink' said Grantaire.

'For once' Joly smiled 'I think Grantaire is right.'

In the tavern Enjolras downed one brandy and immediately followed it with another.

'I think you may need to slow down a bit.'

If anyone other than Grantaire had said that Enjolras would have ignored him but as it was the latter he had to assume it was correct. If Enjolras had been in the right frame of mind he would have noticed that Grantaire himself was only sipping a glass of water, but he was preoccupied and therefore did not.

'Now you really must tell us what the hell is going on.' Courfeyrac was trying hard to hide the note of worry in his voice. 'Are you sure you are not sick?'

'No' Enjolras said slowly 'I am not sick.'

'Then what is it' Joly asked 'is Eponine ok?'

Enjolras said nothing. Joly was instantly on his feet.

'She's not is she, is it her father? What is it? Why are we just sitting here?'

'She is not in danger.' At least not from her father, Enjolras thought the last part to himself.

Courfeyrac fixed him with an assessing stare.

'I've known you for a long time Enjolras. I've seen you at your best. I'd thought I'd seen you are your worst. But I have never seen you like this, now I know something is wrong so you're going to have to just come out with it.'

Enjolras grimaced and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. How could he tell them?

'Then it is as we expected.' Courfeyrac said with a knowing glance between the two others.

'He's besotted' Joly was trying very hard not to smile.

'Enamoured' Courfeyrac grinned.

'He's head over bloody heels' Grantaire could not suppress the chuckle and immediately the three men burst into an uproar of laughter.

Enjolras hands slowly moved away from his eyes. A brilliant mind, such as his, was as much a blessing as a curse. He could see so far into the future with his visions of revolution but somehow he had managed to miss what was right in front of his face. The plus side to having a mind such as Enjolras is that when it was struck with an idea its process was rapid. He thought of holding Eponine's hand in the sewer when he hand desperately needed support. Eponine comforting him when the buried Combeferre, Eponine's smile, Eponine's wit, Eponine standing on the balcony. The thought struck like a lightning bolt, why he had gone to her when he felt so lost? Why he had pulled her into his arms when she had understood him.

'I am?'

'You only just realised' Courfeyrac gripped his shoulder but his eyes were still smiling.

'Enjolras' Grantaire looked at him 'considering that you are the most intelligent man I know, you are incredibly stupid.'

Enjolras was immediately on his feet. His mind had finally caught up with his heart.

'I must go to her.'

'Slow down lover boy.' Joly was still laughing 'we've waited a long time for the day you realised there was a fairer sex on his planet, let us savour this moment.' He raised his glass in a mock toast.

'No you don't understand' Enjolras was already moving towards the door. How could he have just run out on her like that? Grantaire was right he was incredibly stupid.

'I have to get to her. The other day when we walked she talked about leaving' Enjolras was moving quicker, he had to get to her. He had to tell her to stay.

And Enjolras was once again running through the streets of Paris.

XXXXXXXX

Eponine wondered how many times a heart could break and still keep beating.

She had considered for a moment taking her beautiful new dresses with her but decided against it. No amount of fine gowns would make her anything more than what she was. She fastened her belt round her old worn rags and headed for the door. She spared one second for a glance back at the flat then walked out. On my own she thought bitterly.

By the time night had fallen Eponine's feet were frozen. I must have gotten to use to shoes she laughed coldly. For a moment she imagined Enjolras was standing next to her, his arm offered to her the way it had been they had walked to the market together, but then she stopped herself. Why doesn't my heart learn its lesson? She would have cried but she had no tears left.

This isn't like before, he was different, he always was you'll never be able to forget Enjolras! Her mind taunted her. Eponine ran from the thoughts. She ran down the dark alley, out into the night, she looked up at the stars and cursed her lot in life. She didn't see the person standing in her path with his back to her until she ran head first into him.

'Excuse-Moi' she whispered.

'Eponine!' Two arms braced against her shoulders, he stared at her for a second as if to be sure that it was her before crushing her against his chest.

'Enjolras?'

She so badly wanted to melt into his arms but she found the inner strength to push against him.

'Let go of me!'

He did exactly as she asked. She regretted that almost straight away, she took two steps back. It was too dangerous to be close to him.

'What do you want?'

'I've been looking for you for hours. We all have. I can't begin to tell you the thoughts that went through my mind' He took a step towards her and Eponine stepped backwards.

'Go away, Enjolras.'

'No.'

'Leave me!'

'No!'

'Tell Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Joly that I am sorry they are worried but that I am fine now and I have to go.'

'I won't do that.'

Eponine threw her hands into the air, the infuriating man. Was this a game to him, why was he making this so difficult for her? As if leaving him wasn't already the hardest thing she would ever do in her life. She turned and began to walk away.

'Eponine'

She was still walking

'Stop'

She began to run.

'Don't leave. I need to speak to you.'

'You want to mock me. I don't want to hear it. So please just leave me alone.'

'I will never leave you Eponine.'

'Is this a game to you?'

'I don't play games Eponine.'

To her chagrin she had stopped running in spite of herself.

'You are not listening' he took a step towards her again, she didn't move back this time.

'Neither are you or you wouldn't be here.'

'I just told you, I will never leave you again Eponine and if you don't wish it then you need never leave me.'

Eponine was too frustrated. Too unbelieving to take him seriously, too hurt to understand what he was saying.

'You left me not twenty four hours ago' she flung back at him. She registered the slight anguished look that flickered across his face.

'I was a fool Eponine'

'And you have become an intelligent man in the few hours that have passed' she mocked.

'Yes' he smiled slightly 'Believe it or not I have.'

Her heart leapt slightly, but her self doubt was still winning the battle.

'I don't believe you.' Her eyes were stinging.

'Then let me show you.'

He stepped closer to her again, she did not move, he reached out for her hand and pulled her towards him, momentarily she hesitated and then allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

His lips pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, then a harder one on her forehead. Then, softly, they moved against hers.

'You called me wrong.'

'No.'

'I heard you'

'I was wrong. I thought I was taking advantage of you.'

Eponine wondered if he knew how little she would care if he had taken advantage of her.

His lips were on hers again, she felt as if she were flying. She truly wasn't even sure that her feet were on the floor anymore. His hand was in her hair cupping the back of her head. He pulled her closer to him. How beautiful to be in the arms of this man, in a moment she would be lost. She broke of the kiss and stepped back, she looked up into blue eyes. They were ablaze with a passion that for once was for something other than France.

'Enjolras'

'Yes'

'You hurt me… Don't do it again.'

'Never!'

She surrendered fully then her arms around her neck, her fingers curled in his golden hair. His embrace was so tight it almost crushed her. Her knees felt as if they would buckle if he had not such a firm hold on her she was certain she would fall to the floor. His embrace tightened as he lifted her from the floor and into his arms, her legs curled around his waist.

'Eponine, will you be the queen of this republicans heart.'

'No.' she let out an uncontrolled laugh 'Not if you're going to start spouting cheesy lines like that.'

He grinned at her.

'Cut me some slack. This is my first time.'

_(A/N 2 –BOOM! Is Enjy forgiven now?_

_I was worried my Eponine was getting a bit whimpy. I didn't feel she would just believe him the second he said sorry. She was going to make him work for his forgiveness so YAY! Hope you all liked it. Guys when I think about what I have planned coming up in the next few chapters I literally get butterflies I'm so excited)_

_**Announcement – So after a conversation last night with Caligirlsd99 when I said I was struggling to write this chapter as I was babysitting my nieces and watching far too much Disney I began to think. What would Les Mis have been like if instead of being made into a musical it had been given the Disney treatment! Therefore I will shortly be writing (just for fun) a One Shot called 'If Les Mis Were a Disney Movie' I will let you know first when it is done and I hope you will all think it sounds worth a quick read. Much Loves!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Proposals

**Chapter Twelve - Proposals**

Jean-Claude watched the happy couple from the shadows, cursing Enjolras name. The girl he was kissing was the same girl from the cemetery, the girl that Jean-Claude had seen Enjolras walk with in the market a few days ago. But his thoughts were momentarily stopped in their tracks when Enjolras lifted the girl into his arms and Jean-Claude saw her face properly for the first time. She was beautiful, she was laughing at something Enjolras was saying. Her head tipped back causing her hair to fall around her shoulders. Her eyes were shinning, she was breath taking.

Jean-Claude was instantly enraged. How could Enjolras be happy, it wasn't fair, no girl had ever looked at Jean-Claude that way. He was not a fool, he knew he was not handsome like Enjolras but it still cut at him like a knife to the heart. The jealousy that had been growing of Enjolras since they were boys was becoming something of a manic obsession.

It had been easy for Jean-Claude to find Enjolras now there was less of a presence from the Home Guard in the City. He had obviously let his guard down and was out of the flat more. History was repeating itself, Jean-Claude used to sneak around and spy on Enjolras when they were boys living in Bourges. It was how he had been there _that _day. It was how he had known that Enjolras had killed his father. He had seen it with his own eyes.

Jean-Claude's attention was drawn back to the couple. Their entire demeanour had instantly changed. Enjolras had moved the girl slightly behind him he was still holding onto her hand but everything else about his body language was bristling, his free hand was clenched at his side and his chin was raised up in defiance. Jean-Claude saw the figure that had caused the change, a tall thin man with a bony face and a pale nasty complexion. Jean-Claude had seen the man about the town and knew his name was Thenardier. Carefully keeping to the shadows he moved closer until he could hear their conversation.

'Come along now Eponine, you've had your fun with this bourgeois but your mother and I need you home now.'

'No Papa.'

'She's not going anywhere with you.' Jean-Claude saw the way that Enjolras was scowling at the man.

'I'm afraid she is.' Thenardier countered, he pulled a blade from inside his pocket.

Jean-Claude tensed. As much as he would love to see Enjolras cut into a thousand pieces he would be damned if he was going to let someone else do his dirty work. Enjolras was trying to pull the girl, Eponine, Thenardier had called her, further behind him but she resisted and took up her stand at his side.

'The thing is' Thenardier continued twirling the knife slowly in his hands 'Money is a bit tight at the moment. Me and your mother could really do with some additional income. Things ain't so easy to come by, not now we have lost our best look out. So we got to talking and we got to thinking that perhaps there was a better way to earn our money than stealing all the time. Which as you know is a dangerous past time, nearly got ourselves caught night before last.'

Jean-Claude could see the way Enjolras jaw was pulsing slightly where he was clenching his teeth, the girl was looking shockingly calm considering they were facing a man with a knife. Brave, he liked that.

'So we took stock of our assets' Thenardier had taken a step towards the couple, knife still in hand. 'And we got to thinking that our greatest asset was under our nose the whole time.' He waved his knife in the girl's direction.

'That would be you Eponine.'

'I will not be your look out again.' The girl had taken a step towards Thenardier and Enjolras had moved closer to her.

'No, no, no' Thenardier smiled wickedly 'Not that. Well can you not guess my girl, you always had a brain.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You Eponine, we're going to sell you. You're very beautiful and it's about time we cashed in on it.'

If Thenardier had spent most of his childhood in an obsessive study of Enjolras the way Jean-Claude had he would have known that the way Enjolras' eyes flashed in the moment was a warning.

'I've already had a nice offer for you, five hundred francs for your virginity, now what do you think of that?'

Enjolras took a step towards Thenardier, putting distance between Thenardier and the girl.

'There is only one reason why I am not currently beating your sorry hide into a pulp' Enjolras was saying slowly 'and that is because you are Eponine's father. And for that reason only I'm going to ask you to leave.'

Thenardier merely laughed at him.

'And who are you? What makes you think you can tell me what to do with my own daughter.'

'I am her fiancé.'

Jean-Claude's draw dropped, so did the girls', but Thenardier turned red and then purple in quick succession.

'You little whore!' He flew at Eponine his knife in hand. Enjolras let out an almost primal growl but Eponine had already kicked her father squarely between the legs, he yelped in pain just as Enjolras, who had already begun running before Eponine's quick thinking, charged into him sending Thenardier flying to the floor. Thenardier's hands flew to his cover his face when he saw Enjolras raise his boot, but Enjolras had no intention of kicking the man whilst he was down. He simply kicked the knife out of his reach.

Her father disarmed the girl spun round to face Enjolras.

'Did you mean it' she whispered.

'Yes, I told you I was new to this but I meant what I said. I care for you Eponine, in a way I have never cared for anyone else before. So let's see what we can find together. I will marry you, if you would like to be my wife.' Jean-Claude saw Enjolras slip off the signet ring he usually wore on his little finger and press it into the girl's palm.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, when she pulled back her face was flushed.

'Yes' she cried 'Yes I will marry you.'

Enjolras picked the girl up off the floor and spun her round before turning his attention back to the man on the ground.

'Eponine has made her choice. You will not sell her like she is a piece of meat. Perhaps you could look into a more honest way of earning your living. Whatever you chose to do, Eponine does not wish to be involved. Is that understood?'

Thenardier whimpered in agreement.

'And Papa' the girl looked down at him 'tell Mother not to worry about buying a new hat. You won't be invited to the wedding.'

Jean-Claude watched them retreat hand in hand. So the man of stone had finally decided to care for someone. And the girl was this Thenardier's daughter, Jean-Claude laughed out loud, this was too perfect.

Still grinning he approached the man in question who was picking himself up off the floor.

'What do you want?' Thenardier glared at him.

'Was that your daughter?'

'Who wants to know' he sneered.

'That is not important'

'Then what do you want?'

'I' Jean-Claude smiled 'have a proposal for you'


	13. Chapter 13 - Confrontations

_(AN – I'm so sorry guys, I broke my own rule of posting an update at least once every 24 hours. I had the worst day yesterday. First I feel over in the snow and managed to take all the skin of my Knee __ Then I had my phone stolen! Then came home to put all my frustration into my next Chapter just for my computer to decide to delete it! Argh! At that point I gave up._

_So I've tried again today, the first paragraph of this is dedicated to Sirens in the Water who pointed out that Enjy proposal was not exactly romantic. Hope you like it)_

**Chapter Thirteen – Confrontations**

'And that was how you proposed?' Joly asked incredulously.

'Yes'

'Enjolras, I know you are new to dealings with women but surely even you know that all girls, especially romantic ones like Eponine, will have been dreaming of their proposal since they were in the cradle.'

'But…'

'No buts Enjolras, Eponine deserves you to do it properly, and that means on one knee.' Joly pushed Enjolras through the door and into the sitting room where Eponine was winding a piece of ribbon around the back of the signet ring so that it would better fit her own finger.

'Eponine, could I have that back.'

Eponine's eyes widened.

'It's just that Joly has brought it to my attention that…that my proposal…'he trailed off not sure how to explain.

'He's going to do it properly' Joly laughed. Eponine raised one eyebrow but complied placing the ring back into Enjolras had. With a blush Enjolras slowly lowered himself down onto one knee at Eponine's feet.

'Eponine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife.'

'I already told you yes' Eponine's laugh was drowned out by the cheers of Courfeyrac, Joly, Grantaire and Gavroche.

XXXXX

For the first time in a long time, Enjolras went to bed with a smile on his face that night. He knew that his proposal to Eponine had been hasty but she had done something that no girl ever had before, she had affected his heart. When her father had threatened her he had felt an overwhelming need to protect her so he had offered her his whole self, forever. A feeling of calm settled over him as he went to sleep, and then he had the dream…

He was a boy of twelve, unable to defend himself from the attack of the gang that had tried to rob him. He heard the shout, saw the local pastor come running into the fray. He dreamt of the many arms and legs that had flown above his head that day, the way his childish eyes had flicked between them not sure what to do but certain that he must do something. Then there was blood on his hands, so much blood. Jean-Claude, the pastor's son, came running towards him screaming

'You killed him, you killed him.' Getting closer and closer and turning into no longer the boy he had been but the man he had become, he stood over Enjolras still childlike form.

'Murderer!'

Enjolras sat bolt upright and immediately felt the relief of realising it was just a dream. But something about the dream lingered, causing a tight knot of tension in his stomach. Wide awake now, he got up and looked out the window. The new day was dawning sending purple and blue misty light across the sky. He suddenly felt incredibly claustrophobic like the walls were closing in around him, he needed to get out.

After a short time the tension in him started to easy, he made his way through the familiar streets till he reached a stone bridge that crossed the Seine. Enjolras rested his hands on the top of the small wall that ran along either side of the bridge and looked down into the waters of the Seine. It wasn't just the dream that had unsettled him it was the fact that he was now a fiancé. That he would soon be a husband, he realised that for the first time in his life he was genuinely worried that he would not be able to live up to the task that he had set himself. To be responsible for Eponine, the wonderfully complicated girl that she was, so strong and yet so vulnerable. He wanted to right every wrong that had been done to her in her life. He certainly never wanted to hurt her, he thought back carefully over what he had said to her the previous day, had he mentioned his love for her? No, he hadn't. Then perhaps if he didn't tell her, she would never expect it and he would never disappoint her, because disappointing Eponine was something he could never allow.

'Enjolras'

Something in the voice made the hair stand up on the back of Enjolras' neck, slowly he turned. The solider from the night of Combeferre's burial stood before him with a pistol aimed squarely at his heart.

'Jean-Claude' Enjolras looked at the man then quickly form left to right, there was no one in sight and Jean-Claude had him cornered, there was no way out. His brain began to work quickly.

'Put your hands in the air where I can see them.' He sneered 'I'm surprised you remember me.'

Enjolras moved his hands to the level of his head. He also kicked his foot slightly forward.

'Don't move!' Jean-Claude screeched.

'How could I forget you' Enjolras risked moving his hand as if to brush hair from his eyes. Jean-Claude's eyes darted towards the movement but he didn't repeat his threat.

'You're still causing trouble wherever you go I see. Should have guessed _you_ would try to start a revolution.'

Enjolras crossed one leg in front of the other, Jean-Claude didn't notice.

'And yet, I never knew what become of you after that day.'

'You mean the day you killed my father.' Jean-Claude's whole body shock with rage.

'Jean-Claude, you know what happened that day was an accident.'

Jean-Claude's teeth had always been too small for his head giving him the appearance of a rat and his dark hair was slicked against his large forehead. A large vane in his temple was pulsing. He cocked the pistol and levelled it towards Enjolras head, then stopped as a thought struck him.

'How rude of me' Jean-Claude laughed sarcastically 'Where are my manners, my felicitations on your recent engagement.'

Enjolras stomach dropped, how did he know about Eponine? He needed to act quickly, he slowly lowered his hands to his waist, Jean-Claude did nothing but continued to taunt him.

'She's pretty, I will be doing her a favour when I kill you, in fact…'

Jean-Claude never finished the sentence. Noting that he had been distracted fully in that moment Enjolras had launched himself at Jean-Claude throwing his full weight against the man. Jean-Claude noticed too late, his pistol discharged and Enjolras felt a red hot pain in the top of his left arm. The force of Enjolras full weight combined with the power of the pistols blast sent Jean-Claude flying off balance, he turned as he fell backwards falling full force against the opposite wall of the bridge with a sickening thud of bone on concrete.

Enjolras stumbled backwards from where Jean-Claude lay, face against the wall blood dripping down his front. Horrified at what had happened Enjolras did not stop to check if he man was breathing he just turned on his heel and ran.

XXXXX

Oblivious to what was happening across town Eponine was shutting the door on Marius and Cossette who had paid them an early morning visit. She leaned her back against the door and sighed, not for Marius but for Cosette. They had come in as Eponine was preparing the breakfast, Marius had insisted that they talk and try to become friends but their past had made it awkward. The difficult situation was then made worse by the fact that Marius had come charging in just as the women were making progress and insisted that Cosette give Eponine the dresses they had sorted for her from Cosette's own wardrobe. How Eponine's face had burnt with shame at the girl she used to tease giving her such an offering for the second time. She had protested, insisted that she didn't need them. In the end they had compromised and she had taken one gown of dark blue shot silk with matching bolero and hat.

The purpose of their visit had been to inform their friends of their wedding in three days' time.

'I truly hope you can make it.' Cosette had pressed her hand into Eponine's, 'And we shall soon be at yours'.

Of course Eponine had said they would go, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Joly and Enjolras would surely not want to miss it.

Eponine pressed her hand to her forehead feeling terribly guilty for the way she had treated Cosette as a child, perhaps they would never be friends, but at least they could be civil to each other now. She felt the cool metal of Enjolras signet ring and smiled to herself.

The force of the door behind her opening suddenly sent her stumbling forwards. An arm caught her and she turned to see Enjolras, his hair and eyes were wild.

'What happened?'

He didn't answer but simply reached out for her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Shocked by the move which was more intimate than any kiss she had shared with him before she reached up and placed her hand on his face. He almost looked like a frightened little boy.

And then she saw the blood on his arm.

'You hurt, Oh God! Joly!'

**Announcement 1: First announcement my One Shot 'If Les Mis Were a Disney Movie' is now posted, check it out! Thanks to those who have already!**

**Announcement 2: I'm currently in the research stages of my next fan fiction which will be another E&E (because I'm not ready to say goodbye to them yet. The current working title is 'Roses in Misery' watch this space for more information.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Confessions

**Chapter Fourteen – Confessions**

Enjolras was grateful for Eponine's hand as Joly stitched up the tear in the top of his arm. He had said that it was only superficial and as Joly was known to exaggerate he readily believed that he would live to tell the tale. Eponine and the others had easily believed his story of an attempted robbery. They had asked no further questions and although lying went against his nature he divulged no further details until Gavroche came bursting back into the flat.

'Spied out the area like you said Enjolras' he cried breathlessly. 'The guys dead.'

Enjolras felt his shoulders drop down with relief.

'They say that new inspector what has replaced Javert came and took his body away to the hospital morgue for identification. They treating it as suspicious but only 'cause they think he robbed someone and they want to make sure no one else was hurt.' Gavroche looked at Enjolras concerned.

'But you're not too badly hurt are you?'

'No Gavroche' he smiled 'I shall live and I believe I shall keep my arm also.'

'So long as you keep the area clean, we must not rule out potential infections' Joly said fussing over his final stiches. Enjolras placed his hand on his friends arm.

'Thank you Joly, I will be ok.'

'You had a lucky escape' Courfeyrac patted his friends shoulder 'that was quick thinking to get his guard down by constantly moving.'

'I think I read it in one of the trashy novel's my mum liked to read' Enjolras laughed.

'You read a trashy novel' Grantaire raised his eyebrows 'You have certainly lost too much blood to admit such a thing.' The friends couldn't help but laugh, the whole situation made funnier by their relief that Enjolras was ok.

None of the men were laughing later that day when Enjolras told them exactly why he was really attacked.

'Good god' Courfeyrac had been the first to speak 'and he tracked you down all these years later to try and kill you because of it.'

'It was his father they were close. Jean-Claude was always a strange boy and his father was the only one who understood him, probably the only person who has ever loved him.'

'But to try and kill you, that is truly twisted.' Joly frowned, confused how anyone could want to hurt this friend.

'Is it?' Enjolras asked.

'Surely you don't believe it was your fault.' Grantaire stared at his friend in disbelief.

'You cannot deny that if it wasn't for me his father would be alive.' Enjolras sighed.

'Enjolras that does not make you a murderer' Courfeyrac who was usually so jolly was staring into his friends eyes, he expression serious.

'Perhaps it was not intentional, but I did cause a man's death.'

'No' the three other men cried in unison.

'I've been running form that memory for the rest of my life, trying to make a mends by trying to mend the cause of the problem. If only we could stop people from getting into such desperate circumstances they would not have to resort to robbery and criminality.' Enjolras placed his head between his hands 'and people would not get hurt.'

'Are you going to tell Eponine what really happened?' Joly asked.

'No.' The response was immediate and came out harsher than Enjolras had intended. 'Perhaps if Jean-Claude was still alive it would be necessary, but he is gone and she is safe that is all that matters.'

'How did he know about her' Grantaire questioned, Enjolras noted that Grantaire was a much more coherent and observant person since he had stopped drinking.

'When we were boys, I felt sorry for him, I tried to befriend him but he usually rejected all my advances. As we got older he took to following me around, it was weird but harmless. I would assume that since finding me he had taken up the practice again. It's the only explanation.'

'Well I for one am glad he is dead.' Joly declared 'he sounds dangerous.'

'And yet, I can't help but pity him.' Enjolras felt a weight pressing down on his chest, two generations of a family no more because of him.

XXXXX

Unaware that the man who had instructed him was dead, Thenardier sat in his filthy flat and penned a letter to his future son-in-law. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of him, Monsieur Thenardier, landing a bourgeois for a son-in-law. He had known that Eponine's beauty would come in handy one way another. He paused before signing the letter, something about the young man who had instructed him had unsettled the hardened criminal. He wondered if he really wanted to play into the hands of this man, he was surely not right in the head, for a flicker of a second an old dormant fatherly instinct of protecting his daughter shot through him. Then he thought of the money the boy had promised him for completing the deed and he quickly suppressed the thought. Eponine would handle herself and anyway she was none of his concern anymore. She made her choice for this Enjolras and she would have to deal with all the consequences that came along with it.

XXXXX

Eponine was glad to get a moment alone with Enjolras that evening when he had suggested they go for walk. For the first time she slightly resented the crowded flat that they shared, the whole day she had wanted Enjolras to herself but had to share him. As they strode along the back streets of Paris she stared up into the face of the man she would marry. He was truly handsome and her heart fluttered slightly at the thought of being his.

'Are you certain you are ok?' She asked him for the hundredth time that day.

'Eponine, I assure you, I am quite well. I think I'm tough enough to withstand a slight flesh wound.'

'I know' she smiled, 'my revolutionary.' She rested her head against his shoulder and felt his arm tighten around hers.

'I knew him Eponine.'

She looked into his blue eyes. She recognised the storm in them that only happened when he was unsettled, like on the day of the barricade. What could he mean? She wasn't sure and then he continued.

'The man that died today, the man I…'

'Don't say you killed him Enjolras, because you did nothing but defend yourself. The man had a

Pistol and you had nothing but your hands.'

'But I knew him Eponine, we grew up together.

She paused to take in the magnitude of what Enjolras was saying. For the second time that day, she saw the man and the boy that he still was, only twenty two he had tried to take on the world. Her heart swelled with love for him.

'Did he try to kill you because he knew you?

'No' Enjolras winced slightly as he said it which Eponine thought was strange.

'Was it just a coincidence?'

'Eponine, I think he had been watching us. He mentioned you and I knew I had to get away.'

They had stopped walking. Eponine tilted her head to look at him.

'Are you blaming yourself?' she asked

'I feel that I caused his misery. That it is my fault that he had taken the actions in his life that lead to his death.'

'Enjolras' she sighed 'Do you think you will always try to change the world?'

'What ever do you mean?' he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed.

'Some people, Enjolras, are made bad by the blows life deals them. Some are born bad and nothing will change that. You give them the best life in the world and they will still be bad. And I know this for certain' she continued 'because some people are dealt bad blows in life but still try to be good.'

'Like you' he was staring deep into her eyes in a way that made her feel excited and nervous at the same time.

'I've not always been good.' She smiled at him 'but I know I will be from this day on, because' She paused and wondered if she should say it.

'Because I love you Enjolras, I think I've loved you from the day of the barricade.'

'And I will always protect you Eponine.' He ran his hand through her hair and made her spine tingle. But he hadn't said he loved her, she pushed the niggling feeling of rejection to one side.

'I will never let you down' he continued. _Say you love me _she thought desperately.

'And I will look after you until the day you die.

Enjolras was looking deeply into Eponine's eyes, he would have been a fool if he didn't know how desperately she wanted him to return her declaration of love. The moment she had said the word something inside him had broken, like the ice he had carefully placed around his heart had finally thawed. He truly wanted to tell her that he loved her back but he stopped himself. More important than anything was that Eponine, who had suffered enough in her short life, was never hurt again, certainly not by him. He stuck by his earlier resolution never to declare his love for her and therefore never to let her down.

Eponine's heart was aching like it never had before, why hadn't he said it back. Did it mean that he did not love her? If he did not love her then why had he asked her to marry him, twice? She looked into the blue eyes that she loved so well searching for answers that were not coming. She took in a breath and prepared to ask him why when he bent his head to hers and kissed her. The thoughts which had accumulated in her brain scattered like sand in the wind and all that mattered was his kiss, this moment, under the light of the moon. She curled her arms around his waist and marvelled at the feelings that his lips on hers stirred in her. He bent his head to her neck and traced the vain that ran down it, her breath caught in her throat, she wound her arms tighter around his neck and surrendered fully to him.

'Eponine' he breathed against her ear. His hand curled in her hair. Her doubt was suspended the way he kissed her telling more than words ever could have.

'How do you do this to me?' He whispered. Eponine feared she would melt into nothing right there in his arms, his kisses tracing back up her neck to find the delicate skin behind her ear, when his lips touched his area she gasped and all but collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest and then pulled back slightly and looked into her face. She laughed breathlessly.

'And here I was under the impression that you was a virgin' she cried.

'I am.' He raised his eyebrow.

'Then how did you know to do that!'

'It just felt right!' he smiled at her.

XXXXX

Across town, Jean-Claude awakened and pulled himself angrily from the table that he had been placed on. His face was in more pain than he had experienced in his life, he reached up to touch it, his right check had collapsed completely. He blinked his eyes in the darkness, realising that he was in a morgue. The last twenty four hours events had raised his hatred of Enjolras to a fever pitch. If Thenardier stuck to his side of the deal then soon he would make him pay. And by god! He wanted to make Enjolras pay!


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting at Midnight

_(A/N – Before we start, thank you to RobinFightsGood for all your continued help and ideas! Just wanted to say in advance that what has happened between Enjolras and Jean-Claude's father was her idea when I was suffering from a case of serious writers block!)_

**Chapter Fifteen – Meeting at Midnight**

'You made it then'

Enjolras watched Thenardier creep out from the nearby shadows.

'You letter requested that I meet you hear at midnight. Now cut to the chase and tell me what you want' Enjolras kept his face calm and his hand gripped around the small knife in his pocket that he desperately hoped he was not going to need.

'Can't man have a chat with his future son in law' the older man sneered.

'I very much doubt that you want to talk.'

'On contraire Mon Amie' Thenardier's grey eyes glinted in the moon light 'I've very much want to talk to you about my daughter.'

Enjolras bristled as he stared at the man who had raised Eponine. There was a greedy look about him like he saw opportunity to make or steal money at every opportunity, but there was something else Enjolras hadn't seen before. Hiding at the back of the man's eyes was something like a shimmer of fear.

'I made it clear to you on our previous meeting that your daughter is no longer any of your concern'

'Oh, but you shall find that she is, you see, she is my property really'

Enjolras balked at the audacity of this man to talk of Eponine as if she were a possession, whatever happened he had to keep Eponine safe from this man.

'And if you want her, it's only fair that I am compensated from the losses that it will cause me.'

'Your losses are none of my concern, stay away from Eponine. That is all I have to say to you. Goodnight.' Enjolras turned on his heel, he had enough of this man.

'You really think that you can just tell me to leave her and I will' Thenardier cried after him. 'I'm not one of your silly student friends, I'm not going to leave her just 'cause you told me to.'

Enjolras was still walking, wondering if it was strange that he heard such desperation in the man's voice when it cried out again.

'I could have earned five hundred francs off the girl, you think I'm just going to let you walk away with her for nothing!'

Enjolras brain processed the threat quickly, would Thenardier let her go. Given what he knew of the man the likelihood was that he wouldn't. He would want to get all that he could from Eponine for the rest of his days. When he married Eponine he would improve her circumstances significantly, she would be a lady with financial means. He couldn't imagine Thenardier not trying to manipulate her into getting some of that money.

'Ok,' Enjolras turned to face the man 'I will give you six hundred francs for you and your wife on one condition.'

'Name it' Thenardier's eyes had lit up greedily the moment that Enjolras had mentioned the sum.

'You are to use the money to buy passage to America for yourself and your wife. You are to leave Eponine and Gavroche to my care and I don't ever want you to darken their lives again.'

Thenardier seemed to hesitate momentarily his eyes flickered slightly as he considered the offer.

'Alright then' he smiled a revealing a few missing teeth. 'It's a deal.' He held his hand out and Enjolras shook it.

'I've had a fancy for me in America for a while' Thenardier was truly grinning now 'I've heard there is some excellent opportunities for a man out there.'

For a small moment Enjolras wondered if Eponine was wrong about her father always being bad, perhaps he really would consider a change if he was given the opportunity.

'Slave labour markets, smuggling, excellent gangs' Thenardier checked the list off against his bony fingers. Enjolras rolled his eyes, no, he thought to himself, Eponine is probably right some people will always be bad, but at least Eponine would be safe from the family who had neglected her for so long.

Thenardier returned to his grubby flat in a happier mood than he had been in some time. That had been a lot easier than he had thought. He had been prepared to settle for less but told that he must take some kind of money by that strange young man. But six hundred francs enough for passage to America, yes, he thought to himself he could really make a life for himself out there.

He just had one more job to do before he left, the final part of the young man's plan had to be put into place. He would speak with Eponine as instructed and then he would be off to start his new life.

_(A/N2 – I know it's only short chapter, the proper action will be coming in the following chapters which will be up hopefully in the next few hours.)_

_Ok so can I please steal a few moments of your time to ask you about my next fanfic, I mentioned Roses in Misery already – this is the idea I had for a story in which Eponine and Enjolras were childhood friends who find each other years later in Paris, can it change the course of a revolution._

_But I also have two other ideas that are buzzing around in my head, one for a Reincarnation plot, i.e set in modern times but history has been repeating itself since the barricade, they have tried to fight and died over and over again i.e world war 1 and 2. Can they break the cycle and change their fate._

_Or more of a fun plot in which we take our favourite characters form the Barricade and throw them into the story of Cinderella. With Eponine as Cinderella, Cosette as the ugly step sister and Marius as Prince charming and Enjolras as his long suffering younger brother._

_Anyway I really really truly can't decide so I thought I would ask you guys which of those you would most like to read. Comment in your review or PM if you have any ideas to add. I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks in advance _


	16. Chapter 16 - Betrayal

_(A/N – Ok currently Roses in Misery is winning the race for my next fiction, but Cinderella is a close second. Thanks to those who have messaged me on here and PM'd make sure you let me know if you haven't already I will write the one most people ask for._

_Ok before we go into the next few chapters I want to give credit to RobinFightsGood because she has really helped me with this next part of the story._

_Ok! Hold onto your seats people, we are about to embark on a bumpy ride!)_

**Chapter Sixteen – Betrayal**

Eponine would have been lying if she had of said that she didn't feel special in the royal blue gown that Cosette had given her. She smiled to herself as she remembered the way Enjolras jaw had dropped when he had seen her in it that morning. Now as she strode through the Paris streets she saw the way the people looked at her and smiled to herself. Eating properly over the last few weeks had filled her figure out in the right places. Her hair had taken on a more lustrous quality, she had managed to pin in up slightly but it was unruly and lose curls were falling about her face and neck. She had noted that morning when she looked in the mirror that her cheeks were rosier and her eyes shined, partly, she thought down three square meals a day but mostly for the happiness that came with being truly in love. Although his kisses had been distracting, and wonderful, Eponine was still upset by the fact that Enjolras had not told her he loved her back. She tried to ignore the feeling of rejection that left her with. She didn't want her self-doubt to win this battle. If he didn't love her, so be it. He still respected and cared for her, she supposed that would be enough. Perhaps she could have enough love for the two of them.

Self-consciously she reached her hand up to adjust her new hat that Cosette had given her. Enjolras signet ring on her finger caught her attention and made her smile. She thought back to their conversation that morning. Enjolras had told her she looked beautiful and suggested that she would perhaps like to buy herself some gloves to go with her new dress, she had insisted that she didn't want his money but he had reminded her that it was not his but theirs now 'You can go buy a whole shop with it if you want Eponine' he had said. She would have argued further but the thought of buying something lovely just for herself was more than she could bare and she had decided that it would not be unreasonable for her to have something new for when they attended Marius and Cosette's wedding tomorrow.

An hour later Eponine returned along the same street with a pair of the most beautiful lace gloves she had ever seen wrapped up and tucked carefully in her arms. She was so pleased with her purchase that she couldn't resist hugging the package to her chest as she walked along the street. Momentarily she closed her eyes but when she opened them something in a side alley caught her attention.

'Well, well Eponine. Don't you look like a find lady.' Thenardier pulled himself away from the wall on which he had been leaning.

'Papa, what do you want?'

'Can't a father just admire how pretty his daughter has become without wanting something?'

Eponine would have told him no immediately if she had not noticed something like regret flicker through his eyes.

'I am happy Papa.' She stared into his face intently it was almost like looking upon his face in the days before they had lost their inn.

'I- I am quite proud of what you have become Eponine.' He looked and sounded genuine. A sadness passed across his face, so slight that Eponine doubted she had even seen it when his features changed into a determined set that they usually took on just before he began a job.

'Of course it helps' he smiled 'that you are marrying someone of means my girl.'

'I'm not marrying him for his money Papa.'

'Perhaps not, but I must say it's come in handy for your mother and me.' He was sneering now, all former looks of remorse and sadness gone completely from his face.

'Papa, if you are planning on conning him, or doing anything to him I swear…'

'Conning him!' Thenardier pulled a face of over exaggerated offence 'No, no, no my dear, I do not plan to con him, he brought you fair and square. Made me a good offer too, one hundred francs more than 'Parnasse was going to pay.'

Eponine took a step back from her father.

'What are you talking about?'

'The six hundred francs you betrothed gave me for you.' He was looking at her directly, he must have seen the way the blood drained from her face.

'I don't believe you.' She cried

'That is simply solved, just go and ask him.'

Eponine was already walking away holding her new gloves tightly to her chest as if they were the symbol of hope that her father was lying.

'At the end of the day Ponine he's a man like the rest of us' her father cried at her retreating back 'He'll never see you as anything but an object.'

She was running from his voice but if Eponine had looked back at that moment she would have seen that her father was truly sorry for the hurt he was causing her, she perhaps would have asked him why he had said it and perhaps Thenardier could have told her of the strange man who had her mother hostage. But she didn't look back and she didn't ask and Thenardier went to tell the young man that he had done as he asked.

Eponine was running to the flat with her father's words ringing in her ears. _'He'll never see you as anything but an object!'_ No, not Enjolras, he may not love me but he cares for me, I know he does.

'_I will never let you down…'And I will look after you until the day you die.'_

Those had been his words and they were not words of love but they were caring.

'_And I will look after you until the day you die.' _Like I am an object, something you brought she thought desperately and urged her feet to go faster.

Enjolras was standing out on the balcony which he had come to think of as _their_ place when he heard the door fly open.

'Where is he' he heard Eponine cry.

'Who Ponine?' Courfeyrac sounded concerned.

'Enjolras.'

'He's on the balcony, are you ok…'

Eponine had not waited to hear or answer his question she came striding out on to the balcony where Enjolras was waiting, her hair was mostly pinned up still but part of it had fallen down around her face, her bonnet hung down behind her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed, perhaps because she had been running, or was it something else. Enjolras started towards her but she held up her hand to stop him.

'Don't touch me.' She cried.

Enjolras stopped in his tracks not sure what to do when she continued.

'Is it true Enjolras, please tell me it isn't true.'

Enjolras heart plummeted, she had found out about Jean-Claude's father.

'Eponine, please, let me try to explain.' He started, but tears were already brimming in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling.

'I thought you were different.' She whispered 'But you're no better than my father or Montparnasse or any of them.'

Enjolras was lost for words for the first time in his life, he had known she would take the news badly, but to compare him to her father or one of his gang. He felt anger rise up in his chest.

'Six Hundred francs is that all I'm worth to you.' She was shouting at him now, her eyes were blazing with anger and hurt, in spite of himself Enjolras couldn't help but marvel at how fantastic she looked. Then her words hit him, she wasn't talking about Jean-Claude, Enjolras was taken off guard.

'What's mine is yours you said' she yelled at him 'go buy yourself gloves you said. Well here you have the stupid gloves I don't want them' She threw the package she had been holding at him. Enjolras caught it easily and stepped towards her.

'Eponine, it is not what you think…' but she was not listening to him.

'You've already admitted it, I don't want to hear your explanations.' She spat 'You said I was yours by choice but then you _paid _my father for me. I'm not property Enjolras! You can't buy me no one can! And if you think I'm going to let you do this to me you've got another thing coming.'

With that she turned on her heel and marched back towards the door. Enjolras slightly dazed by the turn of events took a moment to follow after her.

'Where are you going?'

'Out, I need some fresh air and I need to think.'

'I'll come with you.' He said reaching for his coat.

'Don't you dare, I don't want you to Enjolras so just stay here, I need to clear my head.'

Enjolras would have followed her but Joly put an arm on his and stopped him.

'She's upset, let her calm down and then you can speak to her.'

Enjolras hesitated, he felt like he should go after her.

'Let her clear her head.' Courfeyrac said agreeing with Joly. 'and tell us exactly why you thought it would be a good idea to pay her father for her.'

'It wasn't like that.' Enjolras threw his hands in the air in frustration 'I gave six hundred francs to her father so he could move to America and start a better life and Eponine would be free of him. Not for a second did I think I was _buying _her. How could she even think that?'

'Papa probably told her, to upset her' Gavroche piped up 'Don't worry Enjolras, our Ponine's always had a temper on her when she's mad but when she calms down she sees things right.'

And so Enjolras decided to listen to his friends and not follow her in spite of his better instincts.

XXXXX

Eponine was indeed calmer after she had been walking for a while. She had cried at first but her tears had dried and she had begun to see clearly. She had begun to regret not allowing Enjolras to speak. When she thought about it, he hadn't actually said that he had brought her, in fact the only thing he had said was that he needed to explain and she hadn't allowed him. She sighed to herself, her temper had gotten the better of her and she should know by now never to take anything her father said at face value.

She would have turned to return to the flat and speak to Enjolras but she was pulled from behind and propelled into a darkened alley with such speed that she barely noticed she was moving until she felt her head slam against a wall.

For a moment the world spun, and then she realised that she was trapped by the weight of a body pressing against hers. She looked up into the face of her assailant and tried to scream but a hand was placed firmly over her mouth. Eponine had seen many things in her life, horrible things but this was by far the worst. The man in front of her was tall and surprisingly strong in spite of his slim frame. But his face. The entire right side had collapsed in on itself making his right eye droop slightly in its socket. The skin had been freshly bruised and was red and blooded. His eyes were too big for his head and his teeth were too small, he was the face of a child's nightmare. Eponine recoiled in horror backing herself further up against the wall and the young man pressed himself closer to her. His hand was stroking her hair and he was almost incoherently whispering.

'It's ok sweet, its ok, I have you now he will never hurt you again.'

Eponine's eyes widen what was the man talking about. He continued his voice growing firmer as he spoke.

'I won't hurt you I swear my love, I won't hurt you Eponine.' Shock was slowly sinking in as she realised that he knew her name, her eyes flicked to his face. It dawned on her like an ice piercing through her heart, the injuries to his face were the same as the robber that Enjolras thought he had killed, the one who he had known since he was a boy who knew about her because he had been following Enjolras. She tried to struggle now, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her only focus was getting away from this man. He stopped caressing her face and moved his hand to her neck he began to squeeze cutting off her air supply.

'Why are you making me hurt you?' His eyes were bulging out of his head and his hand squeeze tighter, Eponine feared she was going to pass out.

'I don't want to hurt you, do you understand. This is his fault, this is Enjolras who is doing this to you not me. Not me!' He shouted the last two words but thankfully let go of her throat and grabbed her wrists.

Eponine gasped for the air she desperately needed, she opened her mouth to shout for help but it was immediately cut off by the man's mouth on hers. She thrashed her head to the side to avoid his kiss and brought her leg up to knee him but he moved aside.

'No, no' he whispered 'I've seen you try that little trick before.'

Her fear grew as she realised just how long this man had been watching them. Her head reeled as she tried desperately to think clearly.

'What do you want?' she asked frantically

'Don't you worry' he was stroking her face and talking as if to himself again 'I will protect you from him now, I swear but you have to come with me, just for a little bit, you have to come with me so he will come looking for you. Then I can finish what I started. When he is dead you will be free and we can be together.'

Oh god, someone help me Eponine thought. The man was completely mad, he was going to kill Enjolras and he was going to use her to get him. Eponine's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't let Enjolras die. The man was muttering and looking to either side of him. She knew what she had to do though it broke her heart. Enjolras couldn't follow her to whatever trap this man was setting she wouldn't let him and so with tear dripping down her face she did the only thing she could think of, she slipped the signet ring from her finger and threw it out into the street. She stiffened at the chiming sound it made when it hit the ground, but the man didn't notice, he was getting something from his pocket a handkerchief was placed over her mouth. The sweet smell of something on it was the last thing she knew before her world went black.

She didn't see the bustle of blonde curls and laces that came running into the alley because she had heard her voice. She didn't hear the girl cry out and the scene before her eyes or the knife that the man plunged into her soft skin. She didn't see Cosette crumple to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17 - Thenardier Regrets

_Disclaimer –__ Things might get a little bit violent from this point, well we are dealing with a crazy psychopath here people!_

**Chapter Seventeen – Thenardier Regrets **

To try and guess who was more horrified, Marius or Valjean, when they rounded the corner a few moments after Cosette's cry and saw her on the floor in a pool of her own blood would be hard to say. But whereas Valjean was simply distraught at the site of his life's treasure in such a state Marius, for once in his life, sprang immediately into action. He removed his jacket and pressed it to Cosette's stomach, he instructed Valjean in no uncertain terms to keep it firmly in place. Then he was running faster than he had ever run in his life to the only people in Paris he could truly trust.

XXXXX

Enjolras sat with the pair of gloves in his hand. They were beautiful, white lace and small to fit delicate hands, pearls were stitched onto the back. They would have gone perfectly with Eponine's dress. Enjolras cursed himself for not explaining about the money straight away. And now Eponine had walked out, she would be back soon he was sure, she couldn't still be mad.

His thoughts were interrupted by urgent banging on the door.

'Eponine!' Enjolras was immediately on his feet but it was Grantaire that answered the door.

'Marius, bloody hell!'

'Get Joly, Joly! Enjolras, Courfeyrac. Quick there is not a moment to lose.'

The panic in his friend's voice pulled Enjolras from his melancholy thoughts. He was immediately rushing down the stairs with Courfeyrac. They both took in his distressed appearance, his pale face highlighting his freckles and the unmistakeable stain of blood on his shirt and hands that made Enjolras stomach turn, his immediate thought was of Eponine.

'What happened?' He asked.

'I have no time to explain, but its Cosette.'

Enjolras felt guilty that he was slightly relieved. He pushed the feeling aside as he sprang into action.

'Is she injured?'

'She was attacked.' Marius looked as if he might cry 'We heard her cry out but we were there too late.'

'Joly get your medical supplies, Courfeyrac, Grantaire come with us, we need as much man power as possible in case there is trouble. Gavroche you stay here ensure that we have fresh water and towels for when we return. Change the sheets on the bed that you usually share with Eponine. And don't leave the flat, we don't want Eponine to come back and think we have abandoned her.'

'Yes Enjolras' Gavroche nodded then scurried off to his tasks. Joly had returned with his medical bag and the four men followed Marius path through the streets of Paris.

Within five minutes they reached Cosette and her father. The girl was alarmingly pale. Joly and Marius knelt by her side. Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Enjolras were to keep watch.

'She's lost a lot of blood' Joly declared 'but we have a chance if we get her back to the flat now so I can close the wound and we all just need to pray that it's not punctured any vital organs.'

'How could this have happened? Why would anyone want to hurt her!' Marius cried, he looked to his friend Enjolras but Enjolras did not answer, he did not even acknowledge that his friend had spoken. His mind had been far away from the conversation from the moment they had arrived. His eyes were staring hard at the gutter than ran alongside the pavement, there in the dirt lay his signet ring.

XXXXX

Her head was pounding. Had she had too much to drink? Eponine blinked and found that her vision did not return it took her a few seconds to realise that she was sat in the darkness. She tried to reach for her aching head but something stopped her hand. She fumbled in the darkness, her hand was tied to something, she blinked again. If only she could think clearly, the last thing she remembered was buying the gloves to go with her new dress. She looked down at herself, her eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness and immediately recoiled in horror. Where was her dress? She was wearing only her Corset, Chemise and Petticoat. Flickers of memories began to filter back through her mind. Shouting at Enjolras, walking and then the horrific man with the deformed face. The man who was going to kill Enjolras.

'No' She cried out 'Enjolras' the last word was a whisper to herself.

'I stuck to my part of the deal, now let us go.'

Eponine's head flicked up, that was her father's voice. Her mind was so bleary, she must have truly felt ill because for the first time since she was a small girl she cried out for him.

'Papa!'

'Is that Eponine? I want to see her.'

'No' the reply came in the cold voice of the horrific young man.

'That's it' she heard her father cry 'I want out of this deal, it's gone too far.'

'You're only saying that because I killed your wife'

Eponine physically winced at the sentence, was her mother dead? She was desperate now.

'Papa!'

'That's it' Thenardier kicked the door open and light flooded into the room in which she sat. Eponine had assumed it was night but now she realised the room she was in was dark because the windows were boarded up. She glanced at her surroundings. She was sat on a filthy floor with only a thin dirty blanket beneath her feet. Her arm was tied to a heavy metal bedframe her hair had fallen from its pins and fell around her shoulders. On the floor next to her lie the handkerchief that had been used to drug her it must have fallen off enabling her to wake up.

Her father rushed to her and hugged her for what must have been the first time in his life. In her hazy state she was infinitely grateful that her father was there, she shuddered at the thought of being alone with the horrifying man.

'Ponine, my girl I'm so sorry.'

An apology from Papa, he must be desperate.

'Papa, is mama…' her voice was not working the question came out as a horse whisper and faded away.

'Dead' her father had real tears in his eyes.

'A necessary sacrifice' the young man entered the room, he was carrying Eponine's new dress.

'That's enough Jean-Claude, you can have your money back I'm leaving and I'm taking my daughter with me.'

'No' the man named Jean-Claude answered 'You're not going anywhere and neither is Eponine, I need her. She understands that this is not my fault, it's His fault.'

Eponine wanted to cry out and protest but her voice had failed her completely and she just gulped air.

'As for your wife.' Jean-Claude continued 'It was a necessary sacrifice, I needed blood and there was only one way to get it, I could hardly hurt Eponine.'

Thenardier turned to his daughter, sure he had hit the girl a few times, he'd not been a good father but he had still had some feelings towards her, she was his first born after all and he regretted dragging her into this more than he had regretted anything in his life.

'He didn't sell you Ponine.'

Eponine just nodded, 'I know' she whispered.

'I just told you because…'

'Shut up, shut up!' Jean-Claude screamed, he placed his hands over his ears. 'Stop it, stop it!' he was stamping his foot like a petulant child 'Your ruining everything!'

'I've not been a good father to you Eponine, but I loved you in my own way. I swear I would never have got involved in this if I'd have known.' He gestured helplessly around him.

'Jean-Claude wanted me to tell you he had sold you so you would get cross at him, he wanted you separate from him so he could have a chance to take you.' A tear rolled down his bony cheek.

'Ponine if I could go back I swear.' His voice was cut off by the knife which Jean-Claude brought to his throat, it was slit and Thenardier was falling, to the floor and into a black hole, death didn't hurt like he imagined it would, he would soon be with his wife. As he slipped back into darkness he tried to cling to life to right the final wrong he had done his child but the blood was pouring from him, he knew it was hopeless for him so he offered up a silent prayer to God, Enjolras, anyone who was listening. 'Someone help my child'.

Eponine recoiled in horror as her father lay bleeding at her feet. Her voice returned now.

'You killed him!'

'He made me!'

'Papa, no please don't leave me with this man, Papa please.' Her father's glassy eyes stared up at her, his blood had spilt and she knew his spirit was no longer in her body. She raised her face to look at Jean-Claude as the back of his hand made contact with her head. She fell back to the floor dazed.

'He made me do it! Do you understand, it was his fault. Don't doubt me again, how can we be together if you doubt me.'

Eponine was going to reply that she didn't want to be with him but the site of her father's lifeless body reminded her exactly what sort of man she was dealing with and she kept her mouth firmly shut.'

'Now you go back to sleep.' He picked up the handkerchief, 'I need to bloody this dress and send it to Enjolras.'

Eponine's mind whirled, if Enjolras thought she was in trouble he would come running and then Jean-Claude would…she shuddered at the thought.

'No' she cried.

He turned slowly to face her.

'I have a better idea. Do you have any paper?'

'Now you're getting the idea.' Jean-Claude smiled 'I shall fetch you some paper.'

Eponine sank back onto the floor as Jean-Claude left the room. The tears filled in her eyes, her parents were dead. She wouldn't allow this man to hurt Enjolras. Even though she knew her idea would hurt him at least he would be alive.

When Jean-Claude handed her the paper she penned the letter, every word breaking her heart in two.

'_Dear Enjolras,_

_I cannot be with you anymore. Please don't look for me. I am leaving. Thank you for the wonderful time we shared together._

_Eponine'_

Jean-Claude snatched the letter out of her hand. His eyes scanned it.

'It makes no sense.' He cried.

'It's written in a code he taught me.' Eponine had been grateful that she had been able remember the code he had explained her the day he had written to his uncle.

'How am I supposed to know what it says?' Jean-Claude wild eyes bore into hers.

Eponine swallowed hard and prayed that he would believe her lies.

'It says I am here and to come and get me. If I didn't write in the code he might not believe it was me. Once he has come we can be together.'

It took all herself possession not to recoil as Jean-Claude pressed his slimy mouth to hers.

Though she was dying inside she knew she had done the right thing. Enjolras, she thought silently to herself. I love you so much please don't question why I have gone.

_(A/N 2 – If my fan fic was a musical this would be Eponine's big solo moment. I would have her sing 'Tell Him Anything' from the slipper and the rose watch?v=jcHp_5sHL8Q What do you think?)_


	18. Chapter 18 - Sixth Sense

_(A/N – Sorry for the late update. Don't blame me, blame the idiots that run the London underground! I tell you honestly after nearly two hours of delay's I was about to build my own barricade right in the middle of the tracks…anyway I digress…on with the story!)_

**Chapter Eighteen – Sixth Sense**

Gavroche had been forced to fend for himself on the unforgiving streets of Paris since he was a small boy. Living such an existence he had learnt when to sense danger coming a mile off and detect quickly when something wasn't right. Gavroche had developed these skills so well that he almost had a sixth sense in this area and right now it was practically screaming at him that something was very terribly wrong.

He had been waiting for the others return when he had noticed a figure running away from the door. The envelope he had left had been addressed to Enjolras but he knew Eponine's handwriting. Still something told him that this was strange so he tucked the letter into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He had no time to feel guilty for stealing Enjolras' letter because the man in questions, along with the others came flooding back into the flat.

Gavroche pressed himself up against a wall to keep out of the way. His small eyes watching the drama that unfolded before him. Marius ran through the flat with Cosette in his arms an older man that Gavroche hadn't seen before followed him. The older man had snowy white hair and although he looked panic stricken Gavroche knew a pair of kind eyes when he saw them and the man who had entered with Marius had kind eyes. Joly was shouting instructions at the others, Courfeyrac and Grantaire scurried about the flat as he directed. That's not right, Gavroche thought. If Joly was in command then where was Enjolras?

The man in question was standing in the corner, he wore the look on his face that Gavroche had seen on men who had lived on the streets for many years, it was the look of someone who was on the verge of giving up. He stood completely still in the middle of the room. Gavroche couldn't pull his eyes away, it was so strange for Enjolras to be standing static in the midst of Chaos. Gavroche wondered if Enjolras had felt his gaze because he seemed to shake himself into action, directing his friends but not with his usual command. It was like his heart was not in it. His knuckles were white, that was an unusual thing to notice but Gavroche realised it was because his right hand was tightly gripping something.

Gavroche skirted sideways across the wall. In the confusion the others had forgotten that he was there. There was something about the whole situation he found deeply unsettling. Gavroche didn't like to be unsettled and so he left.

He wasn't entirely sure where he should go, he wanted Eponine. She had always been able to calm him down when he was upset. He walked down the street jumping across the pavement.

'Don't step on the crack or you fall and break your back,' he sang to himself 'don't step down a hole or you'll fall and break your skull' Eponine had taught him the song. The prickling warning of danger ran down his spine again. It wasn't like her to be gone for this long, it was almost night. Eponine got in a temper quick but she usually got out of it quick as well.

Gavroche looked up, shocked to find that his feet had led him to his parent's flat. He very rarely made an appearance there but this time something was telling him to go in. Maybe Ponine's gone in there to have it out with Papa? I should go and tell her about Cosette he thought to himself.

He took no more than three steps into the flat his sense of danger was screaming so loud his head hurt. The flat had never been tidy but furniture was over turned and there was blood on the floor he knew it was not good and so he ran away from it as fast as his little feet would carry him.

XXXXX

Courfeyrac watched Marius pace back and forth across the small sitting room. He was certain there was no word yet invented to describe the amount of distress Marius was feeling. They had realised quickly that no attempt at robbery or violation had been made upon Cosette's person so why had she been stabbed?

'I should have been with her' Marius muttered for the hundredth time.

'You were not to know, she was only a few meters ahead of you.' Courfeyrac placed his hand upon Marius shoulder before turning his attention to Enjolras who had also seemed distressed and distracted, he had not thought Enjolras had any fondness for Marius betrothed but for some strange reason he had not been himself since they had discovered Cosette.

Joly walked out of the bedroom wiping his blooded hands on his shirt. Marius turned towards him and Cosette's father was on his feet, in his eyes was a silent entreaty for good news.

'She's stable, but she's not out of the woods yet.'

Marius covered his face with his hands.

'She's not awake' Joly continued 'but she's mumbling a lot, like she is distressed it might help if you went in and spoke to her, it might calm her and she needs to rest.'

Courfeyrac's attention was caught by Gavroche slipping back into the flat, he felt a pang of guilt for not noticing sooner that he had not been there. Gavroche was like the little brother that he had always wanted. He realised that the boy's eyes were wide and pleading. He was obviously distressed which was a state Courfeyrac had never seen him in.

He was at the boys' side in seconds he knelt down and placed a hand upon his arm.

'Are you ok?'

'D-dead' the boy stammered.

'No, Joly says she is stable, she'll be ok don't worry' Courfeyrac wondered if he had missed something about this girl because everyone else seemed so upset by her.

'N-no.' The boy was still stammering 'M-my parents, I think they are dead.'

'Gavroche…?' He wasn't entirely sure if the boy meant what he thought he did.

'Went to their flat…they were not there…blood' the boy was too dazed for coherent sentences.

Courfeyrac went to stand up but Gavroche pressed something into his hand, a crumpled piece of paper.

'What does it say Courf?' the boy asked 'I can't read it.'

Courfeyrac's eyes scanned the letter, he recognised Enjolras code. His stomach dropped.

'She's left him.'

'Who's left?' Gavroche looked worried.

'Eponine.'

'No!' Gavroche cried 'She wouldn't I know she wouldn't. She wouldn't go without saying anything I know it.'

Marius came bursting out of the sickroom momentarily suspending Courfeyrac's thoughts.

'I don't understand' Marius' eyes looked at his friends as if he expected them to have the answers to his unsolvable questions. 'She just keeps saying her name over and over.'

'Who's name?' Grantaire asked.

'Eponine's'

XXXXX

Eponine was in her bed in the flat the sunlight was shining on her closed eyes. Relief washed through her body, everything had been a dream. Someone was there, was it Enjolras? It must be he was stroking her hair she smiled

'Good morning' she whispered.

'Good morning Eponine' it was not Enjolras' voice.

Her eyes snapped open and a nauseating realisation swept through her body. She jumped up and jolted her hand which was still tied to the bed stand. She pulled as far away from Jean-Claude as she could.

'I delivered your letter' he moved closer to her 'Soon Enjolras will be here and we can finish this. I'm prepared' he smiled. 'This building is well situated. There is no one in it but us, and we are on the top floor with good views out of the windows. One way or another, we will see or hear him coming and we will be ready.'

Eponine remembered her deception, so now he thought she was in on it with him. She didn't like the way he was moving closer to her and rubbing his hand on his arm. She had to do something to distract him.

'But why?' She asked. The question seemed to do the trick. The amorous glint in Jean-Claude's eyes was replaced with one of pure hatred and he grabbed both her arms.

'You want to know why?' He cried, his hands were digging into her arms 'Because he deserves to die that's why! I should have killed him on the barricades when I had a chance.'

Eponine's eyes widened.

'You were at the barricades'

'Yes' his manic laughter chilled her spine 'I was the one who told you that the people of Paris slept in their beds, years…' He let go of his arms and stood up towering over her waving his arms franticly 'Years of waiting for my revenge and when my moment came he got away! Do you understand?' He seemed to need constant reassurance, constantly asking her if she understood like it would justify his actions.

'But revenge against what?'

'He' Jean-Claude was physically shaking with rage 'He killed my father.'

'No' she cried instinctually.

'Do you doubt me' He raised his hand as if to hit her but thought better of it 'I saw it with my own two eyes Eponine, I know! He murdered him'

Eponine knew that her safest bet would be to play along, to let him believe that she understood him, but her stubbornness and her loyalty to Enjolras won out.

'No, he wouldn't. I know him. I know how much he hates to hurt anyone even if it was necessary.'

'Why are you defending him? You know this is all his fault, you know he forced me to do this. I watched him, every day. I saw the way he sauntered around like he owned the whole town. All the other children wanted to be friends with Enjolras! No one wanted to be friends with me Eponine! No one! Girls love him, you love him! Why can't you love me?' He was leaning closer over her, shouting so hard that his spit was hitting her in the face.

'I saw him the day that the gang robbed him, my father tried to protect him and what did he do when the men attacked my father, when the brought the knife into his chest and stabbed him. Nothing! He watched him die and he did nothing! He killed him he is a murderer and he deserves everything that I'm going to give him.'

Eponine cried out at the injustice of the accusations.

'Your doubting me again, why are you always doubting me? Tell me I'm wrong.' He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a half standing position.

'Tell me'

Eponine was angry now, all this for such a pathetic excuse.

'He told me about that day' she spat 'Your father's actions were noble but yours are pathetic, you're nothing but a petulant child.'

His hand slammed into her face sending her head back against the wall she tasted blood in her mouth. Jean-Claude was holding her face in his hands.

'Oh, Eponine, why did you make me do that.'

'He was a child Jean-Claude, he was twelve years old what did you want him to do?'

Jean-Claude raised his hand to hit her again, she flung her arms in front of her face, but the blow did not come. Instead Jean-Claude grabbed her left hand.

'Where is the ring?' He screamed.

'W-what are you talking about?'

'Where is the ring he gave you?'

Eponine tried her hardest to smile sweetly

'I must have dropped it'

'LIAR!'

Eponine squeezed her eyes shut, she knew she was in real trouble now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Blooded Bonnet

**Chapter Nineteen – Blooded Bonnet**

'You lied to me' Jean-Claude spat 'how could you betray me like this, I thought that we loved each other.'

'You're mad' Eponine cried.

'That's exactly what your mother said' Jean-Claude's dark eyes were so cold it made Eponine shudder. She slapped him across his face with all her strength making sure that she caught his bad side. It was obviously still sore as Jean-Claude fell to the floor.

Eponine rushed to where the rope that tied her was connected to the bed stand, her fingers fumbled helplessly at the knot. Jean-Claude was approaching again one hand over his face, she kicked out at him and he stumbled backwards. Desperately she tried to loosen the knot but it was too tight. Jean-Claude reached her again this time he grabbed her hair and pulled her up so her face was inches away from his.

'Where is the ring?' he screeched.

Eponine raised her chin defiantly.

'Where…is…it?'

'I threw it on the floor.' She met his stare boldly daring him to doubt her. 'I'm not afraid of you! Kill me if you like but Enjolras is not coming. He will have read the letter by now and I told him that I was leaving, he thinks I have gone of my own free will and he will not be looking for me.' Eponine smiled as she saw her words hit the mark.

'No.' Jean-Claude howled.

'Yes' she laughed 'You failed, he's not coming!' and I have protected the one I love Eponine thought to herself although she was not fool enough to think she would not pay dearly for it.

Jean-Claude took a few steps backwards as he absorbed what she had said.

'So you were on his side the whole time?'

'Did you truly doubt it? He is a good person and you are nothing but a stupid little man who has spent his life blaming others for his own misfortunes. I will never love you, no one will.'

'No! You're wrong.' The vein in his neck was pulsating, he was turning a shade of purple that added to the horror of his face.

'You will love me! I will make you, you will understand! I will show you! He will come'

'No he won't, give it up Jean-Claude you've lost'

'No! I. Will. Not. Lose.' He punched the wall with each word bloodying his own knuckles. Eponine recoiled against the imagine before her.

Jean-Claude was mumbling something to himself and pacing across the room. Eponine cautiously took a few steps back, if he was distracted she could attempt to untie the knot again. Jean-Claude however began to laugh frenziedly.

'You stupid girl.' He had turned wild.

Eponine eyed him carefully.

'But you've made this too perfect' Jean-Claude strode across the room and picked up a knife. Eponine held her breath. She had known this would come. But Jean-Claude did not come for her, he walked across to the other side of the room where there was a small cabinet he began to rummage through it. With a flourish he produced her bonnet. Eponine tried to back against the wall but Jean-Claude was behind her, one arm curled around her neck the other around her waist. She struggled but his mania had given him strength and she could barely move in his grip.

'I'm so sorry, Eponine, you know I have to do this.'

She felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked down to see Jean-Claude pressing the blade of the knife into her palm. She cried out but he covered her mouth with his own, pressing his tongue into her mouth, she bit it as hard as she could. He staggered back momentarily blood dripping down his mouth, he didn't react merely laughed at her and pressed the bonnet he held into her hand which was dripping blood.

She tried to move her hand away but he held it in place, her stomach dropped all the way down to her feet, the bonnet looked awful.

'Please' she whispered but Jean-Claude pressed a handkerchief to her mouth. She smelt the same sweet smell as before, chloroform. She held her breath. If she didn't breathe it in it wouldn't work. She held for as long as she could, her lungs began to burn and her head was spinning still Jean-Claude pressed the handkerchief to her mouth.

'Sush,' he whispered in her ear 'Sleep now.'

Eponine was trying desperately to hold on but her lungs won the battle and against her will she took in a deep breath and begun to fall into oblivion.

XXXXX

Enjolras jumped awake

'Eponine?' He could have sworn he had heard her cry out. But the room was dark and she was still not there. He had been sleeping in the chair. He heard soft voices coming from the room where Marius, Valjean and Joly watched over Cosette. Joly had said that tonight would be crucial to her.

He stared down into his hand where he still held his signet ring. His stomach was churning, why had she not come back? Why had her ring been on the street, she could not have gone, he knew that she wouldn't just leave him, she was not a coward she would not just leave without a word.

'Enjolras?' Courfeyrac had sat up. 'I heard you shout are you ok?'

'I thought I heard something.' Enjolras closed his hand around the ring but the movement caught his friend's attention.

'What do you have there?'

'It's…' there was no point lying to his friend.

'It's my signet ring, the one I gave Eponine. I found it on the ground when we found Cosette.'

Courfeyrac's face darkened. He stood up and approached his friend.

'I'm sorry' he began

'No, don't be she wouldn't have left.' But Courfeyrac was pressing a piece of paper into his hand.

'No, I'm sorry I didn't give you this earlier, but I didn't feel you needed to know straight away. And it just didn't make sense, Gavroche was so sure she wouldn't go and then there was what he found at his parents flat.'

Enjolras eyes flew up he had already read the note and was as prepared as Gavroche to dismiss it.

'What was at his parents flat?'

'Gavroche went there. All he found was overturned furniture and a little blood but he is convinced they are dead.'

Enjolras was on his feet now.

'We need to go there, now.'

'Enjolras, there is a chance that things could be how they look, especially if she threw off the ring.'

'No, she wouldn't leave like this, something is wrong.'

There arguing had woken Gavroche, who had made his way downstairs wanting out of the flat, to run away from the fears that were growing inside him, he hadn't made it outside. Enjolras spotted him as soon as he walked back through the door his face pale and his eyes wide. Courfeyrac was immediately at his side. He took the object of Gavroche's horror off of him and held it into the light.

Enjolras world froze. In Courfeyrac's hand was a straw bonnet with royal blue ribbons, the identical bonnet to the one Eponine had been wearing yesterday only this one was covered with blood.

'She's awake.' Joly came rushing out of the bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw the bonnet Courfeyrac was holding. He faltered momentarily but rallied himself when he remembered why he had entered the room.

'Enjolras, you need to come in here.'

'Not now Joly' Enjolras shouted.

'Now,' Joly crossed the room and placed his hand on Enjolras shoulder 'quickly, it's about…' he faltered as his eyes fell again on the bonnet.

'It's about Eponine.'

_(A/N – Short chapter but the action is all coming in the next one…)_


	20. Chapter 20 - Never Leave You

_(A/N – I'm sorry for taking a little while with this update but I wanted it to be perfect plus it's a little longer than normal chapters.)_

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, threats of violence and bad language.**

**Chapter Twenty – Never Leave You**

Cosette had the strangest sensation that she was clinging to life. She felt certain that if she chose to let go she would fall into the eternal oblivion. She might have been tempted, if only to escape the pain that radiated through her body. When she had first woken up she almost let go but images had flashed through her mind and she knew she couldn't leave yet so she had forced her way back. Marius and her father had been there and she had known for their sakes she would fight. But before anything there was something she must do.

Joly re-entered the room with Enjolras as she had requested she held her hand out to the strange and silent man she had always felt so intimidated by. She grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him to her so that he was crouching at her bedside.

'Eponine' her voice surprised her, it was almost a whisper and it was like it was coming from someone else. Talking took a lot of her energy and she could see the tension in the room, from Enjolras, from the others who had entered behind him all keen to know what had happened and why. She breathed deeply and tried to explain with as few words as possible.

'I was walking ahead when I thought I heard her voice.' She felt his blue eyes burning into hers but she was grateful that he had the sense not to ask questions.

'She was asking him what he wanted…' Cosette felt breathless but she pressed on.

'He had hold of her, she couldn't get away and he said, he said' she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember the words.

'He said she needed to come with him, he said he was going to finish what he started. That someone was going to die.' Tears rolled down her face as the memory came flooding back.

'Cosette' Marius was at her side but she raised her hand carefully to signal that she wasn't finished.

'He put something over her mouth that made her pass out, that's when she dropped the ring and I cried out and then. His face!'

'Who's face, what about his face Cosette?' It was the first words Enjolras had spoken since he had entered the room.

Cosette recoiled against the horror of the image before her eyes.

'It was half gone.'

The last four words sent Enjolras' world whirling there was only one person in the world who she could be describing, but he was dead. Enjolras went to stand up but something stopped him, the girl who he had always thought of as a frivolous little thing had tried to save Eponine and almost lost her life in the process, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

'Thank you Cosette.' And with that he strode out of the room.

Enjolras felt as if time had stopped the world was silent and the room was spinning, then he saw the bonnet and his world went crystal clear.

'It can't be him.' Courfeyrac exclaimed. All the men except Valjean had followed Enjolras out the room.

'He was dead they took him to the morgue' Grantaire was looking confused and angry.

'That was what we heard, we didn't know for certain' Enjolras ran his hand through his hair in frustration 'I didn't check.'

'Who the hell are we talking about?' Marius cried, he was quickly filled in on the state of things by the other two men.

'I should never have let my guard down.' Enjolras cried 'I shouldn't have let her go out on her own. If he has touched so much as one hair on her head I swear-.' He faltered not wanting to think further down that line.

The other three men stood back in awe of Enjolras furry, never in all the time they had known him had they ever seen him so angry.

Enjolras instinct was to simply run through Paris tearing down every house until he found Jean-Claude but his brain was working quicker than his instinct, calculating and planning. He needed to get to Eponine as fast as possible and simply running off like a roaring lion was not going to be the most productive way of finding her.

'We need to know where he has taken her but we know nothing about him.' He punched his fist into his palm.

'Except that we know he was in the army.'

Enjolras could have kissed Grantaire

'We need to find out what they know about him,' a plan was forming now 'he wasn't in army uniform when he cornered me on the bridge and judging by the state of his mental health I doubt they would have let him out if he was so we are safe to assume that he had either been dishonourably discharged or he has deserted. Marius, you are the only one of us who is pardoned for the rebellion. Go to Marshal De Labau and see if you can find out any information from him about where he might be.'

Marius did not need to be told twice, he was instantly speeding out of the door he was as determined as Enjolras, for to him Jean-Claude was the man who had hurt Cosette.

XXXXX

Eponine wondered if perhaps she was dead, she certainly could not move any of her limbs and her world was black. But she smelt whiskey, she did not know why but she was certain that they didn't have alcohol in the afterlife. Glass smashed on the wall beside her and her eyes snapped open. Jean-Claude was standing on the other side of the room and had thrown the bottle, not much liquid had spilt and she was sure that was because most of it had been consumed by the man himself. He did not stagger about the way Grantaire used to though, he was obviously used to consuming the alcohol regularly, his movements were still sure and strong but his eyes had taken on a more overexcited quality and his mouth twitched as if he was constantly amused by his own thoughts. The alcohol, she realised was affecting his head if not his body, and the already frenzied man was allowing himself to be consumed and directed by feverish and drunken thoughts. Eponine closed her eyes tightly and hoped he would believe her to be still under the effects of the chloroform.

'Why hasn't he come?' He mumbled to himself. 'He does care, I know he cares, surely the note cannot have worked. No. He is coming don't worry, the bonnet will do the trick he will be here.' Eponine noticed that he changed the pitch of his voice with each sentence as if he were two separate people having a conversation.

'I will make him pay. I will make him suffer for what he has done.'

Eponine risked opening one eye to look at him pacing and swigging from a new whiskey bottle his hair spiking up in all directions, his jaw moving making the skin over his hollow cheek bone flap. She felt real fear for the first time since this had begun. Please Enjolras don't see the bonnet she thought to herself. She knew that as soon as he realised she was in trouble he would come charging in to his own doom and she couldn't bear the thought of it, it caused her physical pain and she tried not to moan out loud.

Jean-Claude moved towards the pistol and knife he had lain out on the floor, he sat down cross legged and began to polish them whispering to them each in turn.

His attention swung up to her and she squeezed her eyes closed hoping he hadn't noticed her gaze.

'She's on his side. I will show her. I will teach her to believe him over me.' Then he giggled to himself almost like a child.

'I'll show her and I'll make him suffer at the same time, I'll show him what it's like to lose someone you love.'

When she peeked at him again he was still cleaning his weapons and giggling to himself. He was getting madder by the minuet and the alcohol was not helping. Eponine wanted to run, at least to fight but her limbs were so heavy and her head hurt, perhaps he had used more than chloroform this time because she was falling back into blackness.

XXXXX

'Porte de Montreuil' Marius was breathless as he came through the door. 'He went missing before and that's where they found him, hanging out by the warehouses there.'

Enjolras turned his eyes to the map that Courfeyrac had spread out in front of him. He turned to Enjolras.

'It's not a small area'

'We will split up' Enjolras decided. 'Joly you stay here in case Cosette needs your attention and in case…' he couldn't finish the sentence but Joly understood the unspoken words and simply nodded.

'Marius you stay with Cosette to.'

Marius hesitated, he knew he should help but in truth he would rather be with Cosette.

'Courfeyrac and Grantaire you stick together and check the east side, I will check the west side.' He circled the areas on the map with his finger.

'If you think you find him come and get me first if you can. This man is not to be tangled with alone.'

'Only if you agree to do the same' Grantaire replied. Enjolras nodded but in his heart he was not certain he would keep the promise, but he didn't want more people he cared about hurt by Jean-Claude, he would be the one to deal with him.

'What about me?' Gavroche piped up 'I want to help.'

'Gavroche you need to stay here.' Enjolras was sure the boy would not listen and so he added

'In case we get any more clues or letters from him we need a look out.'

Gavroche seemed happy with his task and nodded.

Enjolras looked up at his friends, they were prepared, they handed him his pistol and a long bayonet that he tucked into his belt. With a nod between themselves they left the flat. His mind was whirling and the dread of what he might find was making him feel sick. Rage was building in his chest with every moment that went past but one thought was clear in his mind above all else. I'm coming Eponine.

XXXXX

The next time Eponine swam into consciousness she felt something cold and metal against her throat and she felt breath on her face. When she opened her eyes Jean-Claude was inches from her leaning over her, the metal at her throat was his knife.

'Why isn't he here?' he spat.

'I told you, you failed' she retorted, hoping that if he really believed he had lost he might leave and Enjolras would be safe. Jean-Claude had his free hand on her stomach and he pushed down with all his weight causing her to cry out. He twisted the knife against her throat.

'I could kill you right now.' His eyes were venomous.

'Kill me then.' If she was dead Enjolras would have nothing to fight for. For a moment Jean-Claude looked as if he was considering it but he moved the knife away, Eponine breathed a sigh of relief only to have it replaced by his hand crushing her neck so that she could barely breath. She pushed her arms up against his chest but in her weakened state she could barely press against him.

'You're too pretty to kill' he said leaning closer over her 'it's a waste.'

Eponine felt a shooting pain below her right collarbone, she looked down to see the knife he had pushed slowly into her skin, perhaps an inch deep but the pain was awful. Dread ran through her entire body as she realised she was going to die at the hands of a lunatic. One person face flashed through her mind, the man she was going to give her life for without a second thought. Jean-Claude pressed the knife deeper and she couldn't stop the cry that escaped from her lips.

'Enjolras!'

XXXXX

He heard her cry. He had been standing at the bottom of a large building wondering how on earth he was going to find her when she had cried his name. First ice ran through his veins, then fire. Without a second thought he was running towards the sound.

XXXXX

The pain was intense but Eponine would not give him the satisfaction of crying. Jean-Claude pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, the whole time pressing his knife further into her. Eponine scratched at his face with her hands but he caught them easily and pinned them above her head.

'I'll show you' he breathed into her ear, his hand moving lower. Eponine realised what he was trying to do struggled to kick him, he responded by pulling the knife from her chest and plunging it into her leg. She screamed. Neither of them heard the footsteps on the stairs below that quickened with her shriek. Her arms were trapped, his body pressed against hers and she couldn't move. He tried to kiss her as he pulled her legs apart but she turned her face from him. She closed her eyes and waited for further pain that she knew was coming.

'Bastard!'

She opened her eyes and to her immediate joy and subsequent devastation saw Enjolras. He stood in the door way, bayonet drawn and eyes blazing, like the avenging angel come to the rescue.

Enjolras had never moved as fast as he had when he had heard Eponine scream as he ran up the stairs. When he burst through the door his first thought had been to thank god that he had not arrived five minutes later. He had hated many things in his life, injustice being one of them but he had never hated another human being, not until that moment. The moment Eponine saw him her eyes filled with tears and Enjolras wanted to rip Jean-Claude's heart out then and there.

The man in question was fast, as soon as he realised he had been interrupted he jumped up pulling Eponine with him jarring her arm, which Enjolras noted to his fury was tied to the bed stand. Eponine winced as Jean-Claude pulled her in front of him. Her shoulder looked like it had been pulled to far from its socket. Enjolras realised she was bleeding from her chest and her leg, he saw the bruises on her face and arm, Enjolras was determined to make him pay for each and every one of them. Jean-Claude had pulled a pistol and had it pointed at her head.

'I told you he would come.' He was laughing 'You doubted me Eponine but I told you that you would come.' He reached down and severed the rope on her hand with his knife so that he could pull her further in front of him as a human shield.

'Let her go now Jean-Claude this has nothing to do with her.'

'Oh, but I'm afraid it does' Jean-Claude cocked his pistol. 'She betrayed me, she tricked me. She tried to stop you from coming, tried to make you think she had left.'

It was exactly as Enjolras had suspected, she had tried to sacrifice herself for him.

'Enjolras please' she was imploring him with tears rolling down her face 'please don't. I love you too much.'

'I'm not going to leave you Eponine, I told you I never would and I won't now.'

'Stop talking to him' Jean-Claude screeched in her ear, he had taken his eye of Enjolras who inched closer.

'You don't belong to him anymore, your mine now' he shot a venomous glance at Enjolras who stopped moving.

'If he hadn't interrupted I would have made you mine forever, once I've killed him I will finish the job.'

Enjolras couldn't risk waiting any longer. He lunged at Jean-Claude and knocked the pistol out of his hand and onto the floor.

Eponine's head hit the wall and her vision blurred, she couldn't see clearly but she heard Enjolras his voice like ice.

'That will be the last time you touch her.'

She squinted trying to bring the world back into focus. Jean-Claude was pulling a blade out from the back of his belt.

'Enjolras look out!'

Jean-Claude lunged at him but her warning gave Enjolras a chance to jump back the blade only making enough contact to rip his shirt and scratch the skin. Enjolras brandished his own weapon swiping at Jean-Claude catching him on the arm. Jean-Claude screamed. He turned to face Eponine.

'Why are you still taking his side after everything we've been through?' He was coming towards her but the sound of a Pistol cocking stopped him in his tracks.

'I told you, you would not touch her again.'

Jean-Claude raised his hands to his head and straightened up turning to face Enjolras who held his pistol in both hands.

'So we have come full circle I see,' he laughed 'are you going to kill me then, the way you killed my father.'

Enjolras eyes flicked to Eponine's she shook her head slightly, 'No' she mouthed at him 'You didn't'

The relief was visible across his face, but he had taken his eye off of Jean-Claude for a moment too long.

Jean-Claude flew at him knocking the pistol out of his hands and sending both men crashing to the floor. The rolled across the room exchanging blows, Enjolras made strong from anger and Jean-Claude from insanity they were too evenly matched. Eponine saw Jean-Claude's hand reaching for the knife he had dropped beside the bed earlier. With all her strength she pulled herself onto her feet, her head was spinning from the blow, the blood loss and the drugs. Pain was blistering through her body but she pressed forwards kicking the knife away from Jean-Claude's reach. Jean-Claude punched Enjolras in the jaw and then stood up staring menacingly at her.

Enjolras was momentarily dazed by the blow, it took him a couple of seconds to see where Jean-Claude had gone. When he spotted him he was approaching Eponine who had backed herself against the window, there was murder in Jean-Claude's eyes. Enjolras jumped to his feet but Jean-Claude was running at Eponine. Jean-Claude reached her a split second before Enjolras crashing into her and sending both of them through the window. Her hand flew out towards him, with every inch of strength he possessed Enjolras flung himself forwards and reached for it.

He closed his eyes against the sound of the body hitting the floor. He had reached her hand but it was slipping, he pushed himself further out of the window and grabbed onto her elbow with his other hand and pulled her up.

He fell backwards as he pulled her through the broken window her body falling against his. In an instance he scooped her into his arms where he sat. She blinked up at him a dazed expression in her eyes as he pushed the hair out of her face.

'Eponine I'm so sorry!'

'We said we would never apologise to each other again' she smiled weakly her eyes filling with tears.

'But I am sorry that I made you think I had left you.'

'I never doubted you.' He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt so I…' her words were cut off by a sob.

'My brave little princess, you should have known. I told you I would never leave you and I meant it Eponine because I love you with my whole heart and soul and I will never let a bad thing happen to you again until the day I die I swear it. You mean more to me than anything in the world.'

She smiled and reached her hand up to his face but it never made it, her eye lids flickered, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she went limp in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21 - Castle on a Cloud

**Chapter Twenty One – Castle on a Cloud**

'No, Eponine.' His hands felt down her wrist, her pulse was there but it was faint. He sprang into action, he couldn't lose her not now.

'Stay with me Eponine, I'm not leaving you and you're not going anywhere, do you hear me. Don't leave Eponine.'

He lifted her into his arms and made his way out of the building trying to go fast but trying not to jolt her too much. His heart ached when he remembered the last time he had held her like this the day of the barricade. Then her head had rested against his shoulder now it rolled backwards over his arm.

He burst out the door and almost ran into Grantaire.

'We were looking for you when we heard the crash' his eyes drifted to Eponine.

'No, Enjolras…is she?'

Enjolras didn't answer.

Grantaire called Courfeyrac who had been checking to make sure Jean-Claude really was dead this time. The two men glanced at each other and back to Eponine's limp form in Enjolras arms and began to sprint after him.

Enjolras ran fast but was impeded by Eponine's dead weight. Grantaire caught up to him.

'I will go ahead and prepare them.'

Enjolras nodded and Grantaire speed off. Courfeyrac stayed with him. They ran on in uncomfortable silence, each afraid, one for the women he loved the other for the girl he had come to love like a sister. Neither spoke, there were no words appropriate for what either was feeling.

As they approached the flat Joly and Marius ran out to them.

'Tell me exactly what's happened' Joly was trying to sound calm but his hands were shaking.

'Beaten, stabbed in the chest and leg, blow the head and potential injury from falling through a window, drugged not sure what with.' Enjolras clipped out in a business like tone that hid the fear he was feeling.

He heard Joly's sharp intake of breath and knew it was bad. Marius had paled next to him. The men tried to take her from Enjolras arms but he only tightened his grip.

'No'

When they entered the flat the men lead him to the second bedroom, the one no one had used since Combeferre had been placed there. It had been prepared for Eponine. Enjolras wasn't happy, that was not the right room but he knew there was nowhere else to go.

Joly had already had various medical supplies set out. Reluctantly Enjolras placed Eponine's lifeless form on the bed. He did not want to leave her side but Valjean placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

'Come along lad' he said. 'Let Joly do his best, there's nothing you can do for her now. When he's finished she's going to need all the fight she can get, that's when you need to be there for her.'

Enjolras hesitated, his eyes were not moved from Eponine or the blood that had seeped across her corset and chemise. Joly was already at work cleaning the wound.

'Come along now.' Valjean, who was surprisingly strong, encouragingly pushed Enjolras away from the room. In the sitting room he placed a glass into his hand.

'Drink this' he said 'Get your strength up, she'll need you soon.'

Standing alone in the sitting room Enjolras finally let tears slip down his face.

After what felt like an eternity Joly came out of the room.

'I've done everything I can. It's down to Eponine now.'

Enjolras pushed passed him and into the room. Eponine looked as if she was sleeping. Joly had placed a chair by her bedside.

'Talk to her Enjolras' he said standing by his side. 'She could be able to hear you.'

Enjolras nodded and took his seat next to Eponine as Joly left the room. He took her hand in his, it was cold and lifeless. He barely knew where to start.

'Eponine I…' he tried to collect his racing thoughts. 'Eponine, I know we had once promised to stop apologising to each other but you going to have to allow me. I'm very sorry that you got hurt because of me. Not just what's happened but because I was fool enough to not explain to you about the money. And I'm a truly sorry that I was selfish and didn't tell you how much I loved you before. I was scared, Eponine I have prided myself on my bravery but this time I was a coward. Eponine you can't leave me now, I can't live without you. I only used to care about the revolution but that's all changed now. You are the reason I'm alive Eponine. Please, please come back to me.'

XXXXX

There is a castle on a cloud. Eponine smiled to herself, she could see it in the distance she was floating towards it she felt no pain from the injuries she knew she had suffered. That was odd, she was getting closer to the castle there were some others around her in the distance, they were floating to the castle as well they were all smiling and looking in front of them. But something struck Eponine as wrong she turned around. She could see herself she was back in the flat, she was in the bed and Enjolras was sitting next to her holding her hand. Eponine hesitated, she had stopped moving towards the castle, she was floating in between. She could hear voices singing in the distance.

'_Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night, it is the music of the people who are climbing towards the light.'_

The voices were pulling her to them but she felt more inclined to go the other way.

'No' she said out loud 'No I need to stay.' Why did she need to stay?

'_For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies' the song continued._

'_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.'_

'I'm not wretched, not anymore' Eponine cried. Why was she not wretched? She was trying so hard to remember. If she remembered she could go home, she was drifting closer to the castle and she began to panic.

'I need to stay!' she cried 'Please I can't go yet.'

'_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord'_

'But I can't go yet.' She was reaching out to the view of herself her arms were outstretched toward Enjolras. If she could only remember why she had to stay.

'Because he loves me!'

The signing stopped.

'I can't leave yet because he loves me' she laughed, she was flying now, flying forwards towards herself towards Enjolras, she was going home.

XXXXX

Enjolras had stopped talking, he was simply staring at her and hoping. His heart nearly stopped when he felt her hand tighten around his own. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled softly.

'I'm not going anywhere' she whispered 'because you love me.'

**Announcement: Hope your all still enjoying this story, I'm very sad to be coming to the end of it in the next couple of chapters but I'm pleased to announce that the votes have been counted and the winner of next fanfic I will write has been decided as 'Roses in Misery' – Cinderella version came in a close second though, only one point behind so that will be my next story, I will probably write it whilst I'm on holiday in a few weeks' time. First chapter of Roses in Misery will be uploading in the near future and I will announce more details after an upcoming chapter of this story.**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Letter

**Chapter Twenty Two - The Letter**

For the next week Enjolras refused to leave Eponine's side for more than five minutes. At the end of the week Enjolras' Uncle finally responded to his nephew's letter. He expressed the relief of himself and Enjolras' mother that he was alive and well, for knowing him as they did, they had been certain that he would have been involved in the revolution. He offered to meet with him to discuss the situation further.

Eponine was much stronger and had even been able to take a short walk out with the support of Enjolras' arm. However, to her frustration, she was not yet well enough to go with Enjolras to meet his Uncle and so Courfeyrac and Grantaire went in her place and she was forced to sit at home and nervously wait for news.

When the men in question finally re-entered the flat she was relieved to see that as soon as she turned her face to Enjolras in question he smiled slightly back and she noted no worry lines on his face. That was relief enough to keep her going till that evening when she was alone with Enjolras in her room.

She grabbed his hand the minuet he was seated next to her.

'Please, tell me exactly what your Uncle said.' Enjolras must have known she was feeling much better for the first time since the incident he saw fit to tease her.

'Let me remember' he said with mock tone of deep thought in his voice. He rolled his eyes to the left as if in deep thought and stretched his legs out in front of him crossing them one in front of the other before bringing up his free hand to tap the side of his cheek. Eponine responded by hitting him lightly on his chest.

'You big bully, tell me please its killing me.'

'You shall have to learn to be more patient Ponine.' He smiled.

'If you want a patient wife you should go into the next room and propose to Cosette'

'Heaven forbid!' he smiled and kissed her lips 'Only a fool would see Cosette when you are around Eponine.'

'My love' she whispered circling her arms around his neck 'Tell me now or I shall never speak to you again.'

'In that case,' Enjolras raised his eyebrows 'I will tell you everything. My Uncle is reasonably confident. Some people from the other barricades have been arrested and sentenced to death.'

Eponine gasped but Enjolras held onto her hand reassuringly.

'However,' he continued 'a series of legal manoeuvres have led to a much reduced prison sentence.'

'You can't go to jail' Eponine cried, but Enjolras laughed.

'Eponine let me finish before you react. My Uncle, as I told you, is one of the best solicitors in France, he shall go to see Marshal De Labau to see what can be done.'

'But what if he can't be reasoned with?' She asked.

'Well that's the beauty of the plan' he said flashing her a striking smile. 'My Uncle went to school with Marshal De Labau, they were not best friends but they were acquaintances and if all else fails…'

'If all else fails then what' she was not doing very well at being patient.

'If all else fails, my uncle is rich and willing to bribe.'

Eponine laughed and reached out to kiss his check.

She was relived, but also worried, she knew Enjolras and she knew that bribery and deceit went against his character. She also knew that he was not a coward and would go to court if he had to. She chewed on the inside of her mouth as she contemplated the one thing that had played on her mind for the last week, the thing that she feared that would, if not immediately, then eventually spoil their happiness.

'What is it Eponine?' Enjolras had noticed her hesitation. She wondered if she should tell him but she made up her mind when she realised the time for secrets between them had passed a long time ago.

'Are you really prepared to let it go, the revolution?'

He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment.

'No'

Her heart sank.

'Not completely Eponine. I will never give up fighting for the people of France.'

She tried not to show him how upset she was, she was fighting against the lump forming in her throat.

'But,'

The simple word filled her with so much hope as her shining eyes meet his.

'Patria is not my mistress anymore. The republic is not my family Eponine, you are. And therefore Patria will always, always come second to you.'

Eponine couldn't speak and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Enjolras pulled her from the bed and supported her in his arms.

'I will find a new way to fight but it won't be one that puts you in danger and a way that means I can always be there for you.'

With that one sentence Eponine's world was complete. She pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth, the sweet taste mingled with the salt of her tears which she couldn't stop from falling.

He pulled her face away from his and wiped the tear drops from her cheeks with his thumb.

'No more tears Eponine' he smiled at her. She nodded up at him.

That night Eponine and Enjolras discovered one of the most powerful forces known to man, to be in love and making love. As they lay in each other arms they both knew that they had found their true purpose in the world.

XXXXX

Three days later Enjolras received the letter he had been waiting for from his uncle. He tried to smile reassuringly at Eponine as he opened it. He couldn't help the butterflies that were in his stomach. He knew that he couldn't leave Eponine now.

Eponine was standing at his side, she read over his shoulder at the same time as him.

_Dear Enjolras,_

_As promised I visited Marshal De Labau after I meet with you. I was fortunate that he remembered me from our school days and I was able to spend the first half hour reminiscing on our youth which I believed softened him to my true reason for visiting._

_As luck should have it Marshal De Labau has a daughter of the same age as your betrothed. When I explained to him exactly what she had suffered at the hands of the scoundrel Jean-Claude his guilt was unspeakable, for, as most people do in such situations he thought of how he would feel had it been his daughter. He also felt remorseful for Jean-Claude had been under his command and therefore it was his responsibility to ensure he posed no danger to the public._

_When I explained to him the heroics of yourself and your friends in rescuing the girl he expressed his belief that such brave young men could not possibly be the rebellious trouble makers they had been painted as. And as such he felt that it was only fair that you be granted a second chance and has given you all a full pardon._

_I therefore conclude this letter by saying that I request no thanks from you. But as I know you will wish to express it I ask only one thing. As soon as you are married you must bring the young lady to meet with us for we are most anxious to welcome her into the family. For we believe she must be a brave young woman indeed if she is willing to take on our Enjolras._

_Yours and Co._

It took Enjolras a moment to take it what he had just read, when he looked to Eponine she looked as dazed as him then a blinding smile spread across her face. Enjolras jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms spinning her round as they both laughed. The sound of the commotion brought Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Joly running into the room, the letter was passed to them for their perusal and within a few moments they too joined in their friend's jubilation.

Eponine was breathless from laughter and had never looked more beautiful.

'So now there is only one thing left to do.' She smiled up at him.

'And what is that?' he raised his eyebrow at her but she laughed.

'Plan the wedding!'

_(A/N – Yes, of course I'm going to write a chapter on their wedding! How could I resist!)_

**Sneak Preview: **_Because I love you all dearly and you are all kind enough to read my story I am giving you all a sneak preview of the Summary for my next story (this is still a work in progress so let me know your thoughts)_

**Roses in Misery**

"**Her name was Eponine, her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid. He was the marble lover of liberty. As children they had been inseparable friends. As adults they are as different as fire and ice but when they meet in a time of revolution can they ignore the happiness they had once known with each other or are they destined to remain roses in misery."**


	23. Chapter 23 - Two Weddings

_A/N – I'm so sad to be coming to the end of this story. I feel like we have all been on a journey together with Enjolras and Eponine! I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support and for reading this story. You're all amazing! Hope you like the wedding. I'm going to be fluffing it up in this chapter but I think I'm allowed as it's my last :)_

**Chapter Twenty Three – Two Weddings**

Cosette and Eponine would perhaps have never have truly been friends but their joined convalescence meant they spent a good deal of time in each other's company. They discussed the past the present and the future and by the time they were each feeling better Eponine found that she had grown remarkably fond of the girl.

It had been Cosette's idea to suggest to Eponine that perhaps they should have a joint wedding. Eponine told her in no uncertain terms that, although she had come to love her like a sister, she would not share her one day in the limelight with her. It was therefore decided that Marius and Cosette would be married on the Saturday and Eponine and Enjolras would be married on the Sunday so they could each attend the others wedding before their honey moons.

Cosette's wedding was a lavish affair, her dress was of the latest fashion and she wore her hair up with beautiful white pearls and feathers adorning it. There was much laughter and celebration from all present for they had much to celebrate.

The next morning Eponine woke with butterflies in her stomach. All the men had already left the flat to get ready at Enjolras' uncles town house. Cosette arrived fresh faced and glowing with the happiness of a new bride.

Cosette had brought her maid with her who prepared breakfast while the two girls giggled over the previous day. Eponine found she was hardly able to eat any of the food that had been prepared for her and so she simply sipped her coffee whilst she waited to the maid to prepare a bath for her.

The next few hours were spent preparing her and Eponine, who had never had an actual maid to help her dress before was amazed by the result. They were almost ready to go when she remembered the finishing touch, the beautiful lace gloves she had brought before but never got to wear. Grantaire, who had volunteered to walk her down the aisle, could not help the way his jaw hung slack when he saw her.

'Ponine you are beautiful. Enjolras doesn't stand a chance' he cried.

XXXXX

Enjolras waited nervously at the front of the church. In spite of everything he couldn't quite shake the lingering doubt that she would change her mind and not arrive. He paced slightly and Marius, who was the only one present who understood the way he felt knew better than to offer any words of advice and simply clapped him on the back and laughed at his friends discomfort.

Enjolras' attention was drawn by the door opening, Cosette entered and came running down the aisle to take her seat next to Marius, signalling that Eponine had arrived. They were a small congregation. Thirty people at most, only close friends and family invited. Enjolras waited with his breath bated as the old lady who played piano for the church began her tune.

The doors swung open and for a full minuet he almost forgot to breath. Eponine was a vision, her beautiful brown curls were pulled up top of her head, spilling around her face and framing her brown eyes which seemed to sparkle more than usual. The skirt of her dress was made of ivory silk that flared out form her waist, on the top she wore a blue lace bodice that buttoned up the front to a sweetheart neckline, it flared down the back of her skirt. It was not traditional but it was beautiful and the blue contrasted perfectly with her complexion setting off her eyes and lips, she truly glowed. She looked slightly apprehensive as she entered on Grantaire's arm but the moment her eyes caught his she beamed at him and he doubted any groom had ever been more enthralled by his bride.

XXXXX

Enjolras' uncle had insisted they allowed him to put on their reception which the couple had agreed to. After the wedding breakfast they danced and everyone agreed they were the happiest couple that they had ever seen married.

Eponine was happy, exhausted and thoroughly flushed from dancing. As she saw an opportunity she slipped out into the night and slipped around the side of the house. Alone for a moment she leaned her back against the cool brick wall.

She was not alone for long when she heard footsteps approaching, she turned to see Enjolras.

'Husband' she smiled at him.

'Wife' he smiled back 'I saw you slip out are you ok?'

'I am the happiest woman in the entire world.' She laughed, but a small sigh escaped her lips and he noticed it.

'What are you thinking?'

'That there will be talk' she looked up into his face.

'Eponine I couldn't care less what anyone has to say about me marrying you.'

'I know that' she curled her arms around his waist and placed her cheek onto his chest 'I am not at all bothered what anyone has to say about that either but nevertheless there is going to be talk I'm afraid' she looked up into his eyes and he raised one eyebrow at her.

'About what?'

'About the baby I'm sure they are usually supposed to arrive nine months after the wedding, but I'm afraid ours shall be here in eight.'

With a laugh he pulled her into his arms and spun her round.

'Now,' he cried 'I am truly the happiest person in the world'


	24. Epilogue

_AN – J91 You read my mind! Enjoy _

**Epilogue**

_**Paris 1849**_

Enjolras was thirty eight when the revolution he had wanted came to France. Now as he walked through the streets of Paris on his way home the country he loved was finally the republic he had so longed for. He would have perhaps been inclined to join in the revolution if it was not for the fact that 1848 was a significant year for him in another way.

For in February 1848 when his country was whipped into the fervour of revolution he had so wanted when he was a young man in Enjolras world the second woman destined to change his life was making her appearance. His daughter Belle-Liberté was born, though she was known more commonly as just Belle. For she was indeed beautiful taking after her father with blonde curls and blue eyes with her mother's dimples. The four brothers that went before her all favoured their mother's dark hair and complexion and only the oldest Combeferre also had his father's blue eyes.

He entered his family home after a long day at his law firm with his partners Grantaire and Marius. Grantaire had become the most diligent student once he had learned to put the bottle down, he had met and married a young woman two years after the June Rebellion. Marius had never quite shaken his tendency to behave like a love sick puppy even sixteen years after he had married Cosette and doted on his three daughters as much as their mother. The three men ran a successful law firm which could have been more so, for they were three of the best minds in the county, but for every two paying cases they took on they took one for someone who couldn't afford the justice they deserved. It was their small way of trying to change the world. Gavroche had joined them as a junior solicitor as soon as he left university, Enjolras had insisted on supporting him through his education. He was a brilliant solicitor and Enjolras and they others had agreed that they would make him a partner next year.

Enjolras was greeted by the smell of home cooking and the laughter of his twelve, six and four year old sons who ran to him as he entered, eager to tell him of their day and what they had learnt at school.

All four of their sons had attended the charitable school which Courfeyrac had set up. Eponine had agreed with him that they could get a better education there than at any private school they could have sent them too. Courfeyrac had continued in his famous womanising ways from before the revolution until five years previous when had finally meet his match in Marie a young women he had employed to help with his students. They were expecting their first child in a few weeks.

'Boys, let your papa breath' Eponine smiled as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 'Joly and Amelie have come round for dinner. But Joly was most disturbed by Belle's slightly flushed cheeks and has insisted he gives her a full check-up even though I told him it was simply because she had been running in the garden' Eponine rolled her eyes.

Enjolras laughed at went to find his old friend pressing his hand to the forehead of a frustrated looking little Belle. She smiled up with she saw him approaching and held out her chubby little hands

'Papa' her first and currently only word. He pulled her up into his arms.

'Poor Uncle Joly, you should know better than too look flushed when he is around Belle.'

'You cannot blame me for worrying about my god daughter' Joly said rising from his seated position. His wife Amelie rolled her eyes behind him, a small boy of two resting on her hip.

'She will learn' Amelie laughed 'Just like poor little Antoine has learnt not to cough around his papa unless he wants a full medical examination.'

'Can you blame a father for worrying?' Joly asked.

'Indeed not' Enjolras replied kissing his small daughter on the nose 'How would the poor of Paris gotten by in the past years without the famous Dr Joly who will treat you for free so long as you will put up with his fussing.'

'Dinner won't be a moment' Eponine had popped round the corner. Enjolras released the wiggling Belle onto the floor.

'Excuse me one moment' he said to his guests and quickly strode into the kitchen to catch a brief moment with his wife.

He curled his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head, marvelling as he did every day at how his love for her continued to grow.

'Where is Combeferre?' he asked her.

'Reading' she replied 'he is as bad as his father once he gets his nose into a book. He is quite taken with this new one, hasn't been able to put it down all day.'

The boy in question entered the kitchen on cue, his nose still in the book.

'Combeferre put down your book and help your mother set the table.' His father said patting his eldest, who was almost a man himself on the shoulder.

Combeferre was a good boy and although he wanted to continue to read he reluctantly laid the book aside to help his mother. Enjolras couldn't help but peek at the cover to see what had his son so enthralled.

_The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. _Perhaps I will read it when he has finished Enjolras thought as he went to tell his friends that dinner was served.

_(I would like to say thank you to you all again for reading this in answer to Lesmisfan248 in answer to your question yes I am! In fact the first chapter of Roses in Misery is now up! Please check it out and let me know!)_


End file.
